Can't Fight the Feeling
by DCFanatic4life
Summary: Jericho and Stephanie fall in love...if only it were that simple, but many obstacles stand in their way to happiness. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the people portrayed in this story, they belong to themselves. The gimmicks belong to Vince McMahon and WWE. I own nothing. The story contains language, so if you're underage, don't read it...or read it and ignore the swearing. 

Distribution: If you want it, just ask, I'm a nice person, and I guarantee I'll let you use it.

A/N: This story takes place starting from when Chris Jericho debuted in the WWF. I know that he got married in 2000, but for the purposes of our story, let's just say that he got married in early 1999 (even though I hate the fact he's married at all ;) ).

* * *

Chris Jericho walked into the arena, ready for his first night of action in the WWF. He had been so sick of WCW, and he was just happy to be in a new environment. He hoped that his debut would be good, considering all the build-up they had been doing for it.

He walked down the hallway and suddenly a young brunette rushed up to him. Chris recognized her as Stephanie McMahon, Vince's daughter. She stopped in front of him and smiled.

"Hey, you must be Chris Irvine," she said sticking her hand out for him to shake. He couldn't help but like how confident she seemed to be.

"Yeah, and you must be Stephanie McMahon," he said shaking her hand.

"The one and only," she said grinning at him. He realized that he was still shaking her hand, and pulled away.

"Is there any reason you came barreling down the hall?"

"Actually, yes, my dad wanted to go over some last minute things with you, and he sent me to come find you, I'm glad I found you so quickly," she said motioning for him to follow her.

"So are you like his assistant or something?"

"Nah, he has an assistant, I just happened to be in the office."

"Oh, I see," Chris said nodding. He could tell already that he'd like working with Stephanie, she seemed like such an honestly nice person.

"I've seen some of your matches, you're really very good," she said, turning to him.

"Really, you think so?"

"Yeah, you're a great all-around wrestler, it's a shame WCW let you slip through their fingers, of course we're glad to have you, I think my dad has big plans for you."

"I really was surprised by all the build-up he's giving me."

"Well, we think you're worth it."

"Thanks," he said sincerely.

"No problem, I only speak the truth," she replied as they reached her father's office for the night, "Well, this is where I leave, but it was really nice meeting you Mr. Irvine."

"Chris, call me Chris," he told her, and she smiled.

"Ok, Chris, it was nice meeting you."

"You too-"

"Stephanie, you can call me Stephanie."

"Well then it was nice meeting you Stephanie."

She turned to walk away, and Chris couldn't help but watch as she left, not even noticing a smile creeping up on his lips as he watched her. He definitely wanted to see more of her. He walked into the office to go meet with Vince.

Later that night

Chris walked backstage pleased with the promo he had just cut on the Rock. The crowd's reaction had been thunderous, and he was really excited by it. He walked into the dressing room happy that he had made the decision to come to the WWF.

In the midst of all the congratulations he was receiving from the other wrestlers, he managed to get in a quick phone call to his wife.

"Hey babe, were you watching tonight?" He said into the cell phone.

"Yeah, you were great," Jessica said.

"Yeah, I was really pleased by it."

"That's great, I'm so happy for you," she said laughing giddily.

"I'm happy for me too," he said chuckling.

"So when do you get to come home?"

"Well, I think I get to come home on Wed. I'll have to check."

"Ok, well I'll let you go, I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he said before hanging up.

Chris took a shower after the phone call. Then he gathered up his things, and started to leave the arena when he heard a woman's voice calling him from behind.

"Chris!"

He turned around to see Stephanie chasing after him again. She caught up to him and panted.

"Do you make it a habit of chasing after people?" he said laughing at her.

"Only those who count," she said jokingly, "I just wanted to congratulate you on your debut tonight, you were really great out there. You have such a great stage presence."

"Wow, you're so full of compliments," he said with a laugh, "But seriously thanks, it means a lot coming from you."

"Why?" She asked looking at him, confused.

"Well, you're the boss's daughter, I figure you know your way around a wrestling ring."

"I guess you can say that, even though my dad doesn't believe it. He'd rather listen to Shane than me," she said looking down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset," Jericho said genuinely. Stephanie looked up and smiled gently.

"No, it's ok, really, I'll get over it. Well, I have to go, but I just wanted to tell you that you were great tonight."

"Thanks again. Well, I guess I'll see you later Stephanie."

"Yeah, I'll see you later Chris," she said before walking away. He couldn't help but want to be friends with Stephanie, and he didn't exactly know why.


	2. Chapter 2

~Three weeks later~  
  
Stephanie walked down the hallways at Titan Towers, heading towards her office on another floor. As she walked towards the elevator, she noticed a familiar blonde waiting for an elevator as well.  
  
"Hey Chris," she said to the blonde man. Chris turned to her.  
  
"Hey Steph," he said brightly. Over the past few weeks, since Chris's debut he and Stephanie had become really good friends. They really seemed to click with each other, and they had a lot in common.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, well, I had a meeting with some of the bookers today. Just wanted to discuss some upcoming storylines and such," he said as they got into the elevator.  
  
"That sucks that you had to come here on your day off, Jessica must hate it."  
  
"She understands that this is my job," he told her, "Now why are you here?"  
  
"I work here. I do some accounting for the company," she explained to him.  
  
"Wow, so you do have an honest job," he said joking with her. Stephanie laughed and nodded.  
  
"So are you leaving now?"  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately I can't go home, so I'm just going back to my hotel. Probably just hang out in my room for the night."  
  
"Well that sounds boring," she said.  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"You can take me out to dinner...not a date of course," she said laughing as they got off the elevator.  
  
"Of course...If it was a date Jessica would kill me, but it does sound better than hanging out in my hotel room all night."  
  
"So you'll go?"  
  
"Sure," he said, giving her a smile.  
  
"Great, did you just want to come with me to my office, I just have to pick up some files. Then we can go."  
  
"Ok, yeah, but how are we going to go out if we both have cars," he asked as he started to follow her to her office.  
  
"Actually I came with Shane today, do you have a rental," she asked looking back at him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So then we take that."  
  
"Wow, kind of bossy aren't we," Chris said jokingly.  
  
"Yes," she said smirking at him.  
  
They walked into Stephanie's office and Chris looked around, amazed at the sheer disorder that the room seemed to be in. He had always thought of Stephanie as a fairly neat person.  
  
"Wow, this place is a mess."  
  
"Thanks," she said sarcastically, "It's an organized mess though," she told him as she went over to her desk and grabbed a few files that were sitting on top of it.  
  
"Well, I guess it's ok then...if it's organized," he said giving her a look.  
  
"Let me just call Shane and tell him I won't need a ride home today."  
  
"Ok," he replied as she picked up her phone and pressed a few buttons. After waiting a few seconds, she started speaking to her brother.  
  
"Shane hey...Just wanted to let you know I won't need a ride home...No, I'm going out with someone...Why does it matter?...Chris Irvine...He had a meeting...NO!...Bye," she said hanging up. Jericho laughed at her obvious irritation.  
  
"Brothers, you just can't win with them," she joked.  
  
"You wanna go?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah," she answered as they left the office.  
  
~Later that evening~  
  
Chris sat across from Stephanie at the restaurant that they had decided to eat at for the night. She was laughing at some joke that he had told her. He really liked her laugh, it seemed so sweet and innocent.  
  
"So how did you meet your wife?" She asked him.  
  
"It was after an indy show I did a few years ago. Her brother dragged her to it, and I met her afterwards."  
  
"Well, I guess you have to thank her brother then, for dragging her along," she said smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do," he said chuckling.  
  
"So how long have you two been married?"  
  
"It'll be a year next February."  
  
"That's so cool. I bet it was a beautiful wedding."  
  
"Well, I like to think so," he said laughing out loud. She followed, laughing too, "But how about you? Anyone special in your life?"  
  
"Nah, I'm not ready to settle down right now, I am only twenty-two."  
  
"I tend to forget, you seem so much older."  
  
"I don't know if I should feel insulted by that comment, or flattered," she said looking at him.  
  
"Flattered, definitely flattered."  
  
"Ok, well then, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome then."  
  
Stephanie smiled at him as their food arrived. He couldn't help but feel attracted to her. She was such a wonderful person. He didn't know how anyone could not like her, not that he had met anyone who didn't like the feisty brunette.  
  
Stephanie looked across at Chris and smiled at him. He was really a good- looking guy. And he had a great personality to match. If he wasn't married, she'd be very tempted to become more than friends.  
  
~Even later~  
  
Jericho pulled up to Stephanie's house and got out to open the door for her. Once she had gotten out, he walked her to her front door.  
  
"Thanks for dinner Chris," she said politely, "You didn't have to pay for me though."  
  
"No, it's all right Steph, I wanted to," he said grinning.  
  
"Well, I would invite you in, but this isn't a date," she said winking at him.  
  
"Yeah," he said laughing, "And I really should get back to my hotel, and give said wife a call."  
  
"Ok, bye," she answered hugging him. He hugged her back.  
  
As they pulled away, Chris looked into her eyes and had the inexplicable urge to kiss the woman in front of him. He started to lean in slowly, preparing to kiss her.  
  
Stephanie stood frozen as Chris was looking at her. She noticed him starting to lean into her. Was he going to kiss her? She couldn't help but want him to, despite the fact that she knew he was married. She closed her eyes, anticipating his lips on hers.  
  
He was a mere breath away from her lips, and suddenly he was snapped out of the daze that he had found himself in. He pulled away guiltily and Stephanie opened her eyes and let out a breath that she hadn't even known she was holding.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Chris stammered out, embarrassed.  
  
"No, it was just an accident, it's ok," she said trying to remain calm, even though inside she was an anxious wreck.  
  
"Well, I have to go, um, bye," Chris said quickly, turning to leave.  
  
Stephanie watched him as he left. She hadn't known what had come over the two of them. There was no way they could be together. He was a married man. But that still didn't stop her from wanting to. 


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, Chris had been avoiding Stephanie as best he could. He didn't know what had prompted him to almost kiss her that night. It was like his brain had stopped working, and he had found himself leaning into her. Luckily he had caught himself, or he would be in a shitload of trouble.  
  
Stephanie was walking down the long hallway in the back of the arena, when she spotted Chris sitting in a folding chair on one of the sides. His head was leaning back against the wall and his eyes were closed. She had been hoping to talk to him after what had happened a few days ago, but she knew that he was avoiding her. She didn't really blame him, but she would have liked to talk to him about it.  
  
Stephanie walked up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder lightly. Chris jumped a little, not expecting anyone to talk to him, and opened his eyes. He found Stephanie looking down at him, a bit of concern on her face.  
  
"Hi Chris," she said tentatively, not really sure how to approach him.  
  
"Hi Stephanie," he answered as nonchalant as he could muster at the moment. The second he saw her, his heart had started pounding, and he hadn't the slightest idea why.  
  
"Um, I thought we could talk, you know about what happened the other night," she shifted her weight from foot to foot.  
  
"Steph, it was an accident, ok, no big deal."  
  
"Chris, you almost kissed me," Stephanie said, her voice raising.  
  
"Keep your voice down," he said, slightly irritated. He stood up, and guided Stephanie to the nearest empty locker room, "Stephanie, it wasn't anything ok, it meant nothing."  
  
"Chris, you just don't get it do you? You tried to kiss me. It obviously means something if you tried to kiss me."  
  
"Stephanie, I just got caught up in the moment ok?" Chris told her exasperated.  
  
"Fine, ok, it meant nothing," Stephanie said, still unconvinced by the whole thing. She walked out of the room, leaving Chris behind. He sighed and left as well.  
  
~A couple weeks later~  
  
Chris walked down the hallway, with his wife at his side. This was the first time that she had been with him on the road since he had debuted in the WWF. He looked at her, and she seemed to be pretty excited to be here. He was pointing out various things backstage, and she was smiling happily.  
  
Chris noticed that Adam Copeland was coming out of one of the locker rooms, and decided to introduce his wife to him. He walked over to him, a smile on his face as he approached him.  
  
"Hey Adam," he said brightly. Adam turned around, smiling.  
  
"Hey Chris," he turned to Jessica, "And who's this?"  
  
"This is my wife, Jessica, she's on the road with me this week," Chris said smiling at her.  
  
"Well, I'm Adam," he said, sticking out his hand for her to shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I like meeting Chris's friends," Jessica said grinning at Chris. He wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Speaking of Chris's friends, I heard that Stephanie was looking for you, something about a conflict or something."  
  
Chris's smile faded a bit at the thought of Stephanie. They hadn't spoken since their little chat a couple of weeks ago. He knew that he had probably hurt her feelings, but it was a necessary evil. They had to understand that there was nothing between them.  
  
"Thanks for the info, I'll be sure to talk to her," Chris said before Adam walked off. He turned to his wife.  
  
"Why don't you go wait in the dressing room, and I'll go find Stephanie."  
  
"But I want to come with you."  
  
"It'll be boring, you don't want to come," Chris tried to convince her not to come. He didn't want Stephanie to let anything slip about what had happened, and for some inexplicable reason he didn't want his wife to meet Stephanie at all.  
  
"Sure I do."  
  
Suddenly Stephanie turned the corner and came across the little scene. She raised an eyebrow instinctively when she saw the petite blonde standing in front of Chris. She concluded that this must be the infamous Jessica. Stephanie felt a bolt of jealousy rip through her unwittingly.  
  
"Chris," Stephanie said. Chris and Jessica both turned towards her. Stephanie sent Jessica a small glare before turning to Chris, "I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"Hi Stephanie," Chris said, swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat.  
  
"Stephanie? Oh, you must be Stephanie McMahon," Jessica said smiling. Stephanie turned to her.  
  
"Yes, I'm Stephanie McMahon," Stephanie said, shaking her hand firmly.  
  
"I've really wanted to meet you, Chris said you were a really great person to work with."  
  
"Did he?" Stephanie turned to him, raising an eyebrow in question, "That's very nice of him."  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Jessica said walking off towards Chris's dressing room. Stephanie turned to Chris, who ran a hand through his long blonde hair.  
  
"So that's your wife, she's really pretty," Stephanie said truthfully.  
  
"Thanks, and thank you for not saying anything about well, what happened."  
  
"Chris, I don't want to cause any problems, if it's better that we forget what happened, then let's forget what happened," Stephanie said smiling softly at him.  
  
"Thank you so much," Chris said hugging her.  
  
"You might not want to hug me," Stephanie said, returning the embrace, "That's what got us into trouble the last time."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," he pulled away laughing, "Now what was it you wanted to talk about."  
  
"Oh, it's not important, there was a conflict with a house show schedule and your flight plans, but we worked it out, so you're good to go. You just need to pick up the schedule in my office."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked to her make shift office for the night, and Stephanie looked around for the papers. They didn't seem to be in sight. She rummaged through a few more of her files, and she still couldn't seem to find it.  
  
"Damn it," she muttered, "I left them in my car."  
  
"Oh well, I can get them later," Chris said.  
  
"No, no, just come with me to get them, I parked close. This way I won't forget to give them to you later."  
  
They started walking out towards the back door of the arena. They reached the door, and opened it only to find that it was pouring outside.  
  
"Shit," Stephanie mumbled as she looked out at the rain, "Well, here goes nothing."  
  
Stephanie ran out into the rain, getting soaked in the process. Chris watched her, and ran out into the rain with her. She looked back at him, his hair clinging to his head, and she laughed. He laughed back at her as they ran in the rain. Her hair was sticking to her bare shoulders, and her dress was soaked through and through.  
  
They got to her car, and she turned to him laughing. She noticed a wet strand of hair in front of his face, and she tucked it behind his ear, in a friendly gesture. She turned back to her car, but before she could open the door, Chris turned her back around.  
  
She looked confused for a moment, before he leaned and kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock, before they closed as she returned the kiss. He put his hands lightly on her waist, drawing her closer to him. Her hands tangled in his wet hair, as they kissed, the rain falling down on them, but neither of them caring at this point. They both pulled away and stared in amazement at each other, neither speaking.  
  
"I'm sorry," Chris finally told her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I shouldn't have done that, my wife is waiting inside."  
  
"Then why did you?" Chris tried to run a hand through his wet hair, but found it too difficult, and stopped. Instead he sighed and looked at her.  
  
"I don't know what it is about you Stephanie McMahon, but for some reason I can't seem to stay away from you."  
  
"Then why fight it?"  
  
"She's sitting in my dressing room, waiting for me. That's why I have to fight it."  
  
"But Chris, you can't ignore this, whatever it is between us," Stephanie laid a hand on his arm.  
  
"Then what am I supposed to do Stephanie, tell me what I'm supposed to do. I have a wife, and I love her. But then there's you, and I can't stop thinking about you, even when I'm with her," Chris pleaded to her.  
  
"I don't have all the answers Chris," Stephanie said softly, looking down.  
  
"Then I have to walk away from this," he told her, turning to go back into the arena. Stephanie grabbed his arm, and pulled him back to her. She kissed him firmly on the mouth.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"We'll talk about this later," Chris told her. She nodded, and he walked back into the arena, forgetting about the papers he had to get. She watched him walk back, a smile creeping up on her face.  
  
Chris walked back into the arena, and went to his dressing room. He opened the door and saw his wife sitting there, looking at a magazine she had bought earlier that day. She heard the door open and looked up to see Chris, dripping wet.  
  
"Chris, what happened to you?" she asked ushering him into the room, and grabbing a towel from his bag. She handed it to him as he started to dry himself off.  
  
"Stephanie had some papers to give me and they were out in her car so we had to go out into the rain to get them."  
  
"Oh, poor baby," she said, leaning in to kiss him. Chris couldn't help but picture Stephanie as he was kissing Jessica. Stephanie's lips had been so soft, and they tasted like cherries, because of the lip-gloss she wore. Chris felt guilty for thinking about Stephanie and pulled away.  
  
"I'm going to go change," he said as he grabbed his things, and walked into the adjoining bathroom.  
  
He didn't want to lie to his wife, but he couldn't tell her about what had just happened outside. He wasn't feeling as guilty as he thought he would be, though. He should feel awful, but he just couldn't stop thinking about how much he liked kissing Stephanie.  
  
And how much he wanted to do it again. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, I appreciate it. :)  
  
Chris walked down the hallway to his locker room to get ready. His thoughts wandered to Stephanie, and what had happened a week before. He had kissed her, and the scary part was that he didn't regret it for one moment. He was married, and he had kissed another woman, and it scared him that he didn't feel any regret.  
  
He saw Stephanie talking to some of the sound crew near the gorilla. He knew that they needed to talk about what had happened. He hadn't gotten the chance to be alone with her because Jessica had been traveling with him. Now she was home, and he knew that he and Stephanie had a lot of things to discuss.  
  
He walked up to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and when she caught sight of him, her face broke out into a dazzling smile. Chris couldn't help but smile back at her. She really was a beautiful person to look at, and to be around.  
  
"Chris, hi," Stephanie said brightly.  
  
"Hey Steph, I, um, was wondering if we could talk? But since it looks like you're busy-"  
  
"No, no, I'm not busy. Where did you want to talk?"  
  
"How about your office?"  
  
"Sure," Stephanie said smiling as they walked down the hallway.  
  
Stephanie kept stealing glances at Chris as they walked down the corridor. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him and the kiss they had shared. She had been surprised that he had kissed her, but not at all unhappy. If only his wife wasn't in the picture.  
  
They reached the door, and Chris held it open for her, and she walked inside. He followed and closed the door behind him, and locking it. They didn't need to be interrupted right now. Stephanie went ahead and sat in one of the chairs in the room, and Chris leaned up against some lockers.  
  
"So...about last week," Chris started.  
  
"Yeah..." Stephanie's voice trailed off. All of a sudden she was very nervous to be around Chris.  
  
"We kissed."  
  
"I was there," Stephanie said smiling slightly. Chris let out a small laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you were. But we have to figure out what that kiss was about?"  
  
"Chris, you're the one who kissed me, if we need to figure out why we kissed, I think you need to ask yourself why did YOU kiss me?"  
  
Chris came over to the bench, and sat next to her. He put his head in his hands for a moment. He looked up at her, sighing.  
  
"I really don't know Stephanie, I just-I can't explain it," he shook his head as he put his head in his hands again. His feelings were so confusing. He had only known Stephanie for a few months but it still seemed like he had known her for so much longer.  
  
"Well, I'm thinking you're going to have to try," Stephanie put a hand on his shoulder, urging him to look at her.  
  
"Stephanie, I've never felt like this before...about anyone, including Jessica. I can't seem to get you out of my mind. Ever since I met you I've felt this weird connection."  
  
"I've felt it too," Stephanie sighed, "But what are we going to do about this situation?"  
  
"The right thing to do would be to forget it."  
  
"It would."  
  
"But that doesn't mean I can," he said finally looking up at her. Stephanie's mood changed suddenly.  
  
"Chris, you're married, you have a wife, and there's no way that we could be together. And I'm not going to be put into a situation where you have to choose between her and me. It'll never be me Chris, that's just the way it is. Given the choice, it'll never be me, and I can't handle that," Stephanie got up and left the room, leaving a surprised Chris behind.  
  
~A few weeks later (Mid-October 1999)~  
  
Chris sat backstage, collecting himself after his match. He hadn't talked to Stephanie in the past two weeks. He knew her feelings were hurt, and he wanted to talk to her, but she never put herself in a position where she was alone. He knew she was doing it on purpose, and he couldn't help but feel a little hurt.  
  
He knew that he had no right to feel hurt that she had rejected him. He was a married man, and he had always intended to remain faithful to his wife. But every time he saw Stephanie, every time she smiled or laughed, or got that certain sparkle in her eyes, he wanted her more and more. He couldn't help it really; she was completely enchanting.  
  
He looked up and saw her talking to Andrew as they came down from the gorilla. She was laughing at something he was saying, and she had her arm casually through his. Chris hated the feeling of jealousy that was building inside of him. He knew that Drew and Stephanie were just friends, but suddenly the thought of Stephanie with another guy disgusted him.  
  
"Hey Chris," Drew said as he walked past. Stephanie's smile faded slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Chris.  
  
"Hi Drew...Stephanie," he said looking at her.  
  
"Hi Chris."  
  
"It's been a while since I've talked to you," he told her.  
  
"I've been busy," Stephanie said shortly.  
  
"I see," Chris hated the tone she was using with him.  
  
"I'm going to get going you guys ok," Test interrupted, as he let go of Stephanie's arm, and walked off.  
  
"You've been avoiding me," Chris said quietly so no one else would hear.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Stephanie asked flippantly.  
  
"Stephanie, it's pretty damn obvious-"  
  
"I told you I was busy."  
  
"Bullshit Stephanie," Chris said crossly, grabbing her arm, "You've been avoiding me and I hate it."  
  
"Let go of me," she told him, shaking out of his grasp.  
  
"Don't pretend to hate me Stephanie."  
  
"Who's pretending?"  
  
"Stephanie, I'm sorry, really I am. I'm just confused about everything that's going on with you and me."  
  
"Chris, there's nothing going on between you and me. Nothing."  
  
"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard."  
  
"Chris, has it occurred to you at any point in this conversation that you are MARRIED?" Stephanie said whispering loudly, emphasizing the last word. Chris stood still for a moment, unblinking. Stephanie came to the realization.  
  
"It did," she said slowly. Stephanie looked at him somewhat amazed that he didn't even seem to be phased by the thought.  
  
"And I don't care," Chris said firmly. He ushered Stephanie to his dressing room and as soon as they were inside, he locked the door. Luckily no one had managed to see them as they had walked down the hallway. As soon as they were inside, Stephanie turned to him.  
  
"What do you mean you don't care?"  
  
"I mean it, I want you Stephanie, I don't care," Chris said before taking Stephanie in his arms and kissing her passionately. She stood unresponsive for a moment, before returning his kiss. They stayed that way for a long while.  
  
Things had just gotten a little more complex. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was early morning, the bright rays of the sun just starting to peek its way through the curtains that were drawn in the dark room. Two people lay in bed, sleeping comfortably next to each other. The phone started ringing, and one of the two people woke up. He blinked a few times before reaching over to grab the phone.  
  
"Hello," Chris said sleepily.  
  
"Hey sweetie." He could hear his wife say over the line.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to call and say good morning."  
  
"That's so sweet of you," he told her, as he noticed Stephanie waking up next to him.  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to call and say that I miss you terribly."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Chris said nonchalantly.  
  
Stephanie woke up and blinked her eyes a few times trying to adjust her eyes. She noticed Chris was on the phone, and he figured he was talking to Jessica. She had a tendency to call in the mornings, Stephanie had found out. She smiled up at Chris, and he smiled down at her. She lay her head against his chest listening to him talk.  
  
"So what's on tap for you today?"  
  
"Oh, taping a Raw."  
  
"Ok, well I'll let you get ready and stuff. I love you."  
  
"Yeah, ditto," Chris said before hanging up.  
  
He hardly said I love you to her anymore because every time he was with Stephanie he fell a little more out of love with Jessica. He and Stephanie had been together for about a month now, and he could say he truly loved being with her. She was funny and smart, articulate and stubborn. And he was rapidly falling in love with her.  
  
"Was that Jessica?" Stephanie asked, moving her head to look up at him.  
  
"Yeah, you know how she likes to call in the morning."  
  
"Mmmhmm," Stephanie said kissing her way up to his lips, "Good morning."  
  
"I love waking up to your face."  
  
"Well, that's the first time you've ever told me that," She said smiling.  
  
"It's true though."  
  
"I better get back to my room before we get found out," Stephanie whispered moving to get out of bed.  
  
"Aww do you have to?" Chris whined. Stephanie looked back at him.  
  
"Yes, yes I do. What if someone came in here and found us together, we can't have that can we?"  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
They obviously had to hide their relationship, since Chris was married and they didn't want a scandal to arise, and her father would be furious if she found out what they were doing. They managed to see each other quite a bit though, maybe because everyone knew that they were friends. And nobody knew they were more than friends.  
  
Stephanie gathered her things, and walked back over to the bed where Chris was currently sitting, flipping through the channels on the television.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," she said leaning over to kiss him.  
  
"Yeah, see you at the show."  
  
Stephanie sat in the production meeting, listening to her father drone on and on about the storylines that were being considered. She wanted to get out of here and go see Chris before the show, but at the rate that the meeting was going she wasn't going to be able to.  
  
"So Stephanie you're supposed to marrying Test on the 29th, but we want to have a twist in the wedding."  
  
"That's fine Daddy," Stephanie answered in a bored tone.  
  
"We're thinking about pairing you with Paul. At least for a few weeks. The long-term plan is for him and me to have a match where if I win you have to get your marriage annulled. That's the direction we're going in."  
  
"Ok, Daddy, it sounds like a good plan."  
  
"Do you think that you can act upset about being married to Triple H."  
  
"Of course Daddy."  
  
"Ok, good, I'll tell Paul what we're planning."  
  
"Sure, can I go now?" Stephanie asked impatiently.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" Vince asked her.  
  
"No reason, I just hate meetings."  
  
"Fine, you can go."  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said quickly, before getting up out of her seat and leaving.  
  
She walked down the hallway quickly, knowing exactly where his locker room was. She reached his door and knocked on it. Chris came to the door opening it, and smiling at her.  
  
"Stephanie hey," he said brightly. Everyone thought they were friends so it didn't matter if they were seen together.  
  
"Hey Chris."  
  
"Wanna come inside?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Stephanie walked inside and Chris closed the door behind them. As soon as the door was closed Stephanie turned around and launched herself into Chris's arms. She kissed him with abandon, and he pulled her closer. They stood making out for a few moments before they pulled away.  
  
"I missed you," Chris told her.  
  
"You saw me this morning," she said giggling.  
  
"I don't care, I still missed you. So how was the meeting?"  
  
"Boring, boring and more boring. I just had to find out about the new storyline that I'm going to be doing."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Well, turns out instead of my character marrying Test, she's going to be marrying HHH."  
  
"HHH? Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And how do you feel about that?"  
  
"Well, I don't really care. I don't know Paul all that well, he usually spends his time with Joanie. I guess he isn't a bad person or anything. I don't really know. What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know, I've heard some things about him, but I wouldn't worry about it."  
  
"Ok, so it looks like I'll be working with him quite a bit for a while."  
  
"Sounds interesting."  
  
"It should be."  
  
~  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was kind of boring, but it was more a set-up of things to come than anything else. 


	6. Chapter 6

~NOVEMBER 29, 1999~  
  
Stephanie stood in the middle of the ring, bawling her eyes out as she saw HHH standing there showing her their wedding video. She actually thought the video was quite funny. Paul had been way over the top, but it looked better that way, and she had done such a good job of pretending that she was drugged.  
  
After the video aired, and they had cut to commercial, Stephanie had let herself be helped to the back by Vince and Linda, still keeping up the pretense that she was really upset. As soon as she got backstage, she started cracking up.  
  
"That was great," she said to no one in particular.  
  
"Everyone, good job," Vince said, pleased with how the wedding had gone off.  
  
"I'm gonna go change out of this wedding dress," Stephanie told her parents.  
  
"Hey Stephanie," Paul said, catching up to her. Stephanie stopped and smiled politely.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just want to say that I enjoyed working on that video with you, and I'm looking forward to working with you in the future."  
  
"Paul, you don't have to treat me like I'm your boss, I'm just an employee like everyone else. My dad is the boss," she said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, I hope to become friends with you."  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess we should at least know each other, if we're going to be working together," Stephanie said smiling.  
  
"Great." Stephanie saw Joanie down the hallway.  
  
"I think you're girlfriend is looking for you," Stephanie said, nodding her head in Joanie's direction.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I better get over there, talk to you later Stephanie."  
  
"Yeah, sure Paul," she said, turning to walk away. She didn't see the sadistic smile that creeped up onto his lips.  
  
Stephanie walked down the hallway, having to lift up her skirt to keep from tripping on it. The dress was really nice, she had picked it out herself, even if it wasn't a real wedding, it was still fun to pretend like it was. She was concentrating so hard on not tripping she didn't see someone watching her from a doorway.  
  
"Don't trip Steph."  
  
"Very funny Chris," she said looking up at Chris.  
  
"Great job out there, you almost had me believing that you really didn't want to be married to HHH."  
  
"Who says he's the one I want to marry?" Stephanie said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I didn't, I would have no idea who you'd want to marry?" Chris said, giving her a wink, "Want to come inside and rest for a second, you've been standing for a long time."  
  
"That's so nice of you to offer," she told him, walking into the room, while Chris closed the door behind her.  
  
"I wanted to tell you how beautiful you looked in that dress."  
  
"Thanks Chris," she said, going over to kiss him.  
  
"You don't know what kind of ideas I get from this."  
  
"What kind of ideas?"  
  
"Mmm, that I should leave my wife, and run away with you," he mumbled, kissing her again.  
  
"Too bad that can't happen."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Chris, we both know there's too many obstacles, and then people would know what happened, and we'd be outcasts, and we can't have that."  
  
"But I-" Chris said, cutting himself off, almost saying that he loved her.  
  
"But you what?" Stephanie asked, perplexed.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, you can't do that, you have to tell me now, don't be a tease."  
  
"Hey, I'm not teasing, let's just drop it ok?" Chris said, not wanting to say the words.  
  
It wasn't like he didn't love Stephanie, he'd known for a little while that he did love her. But if he admitted those feelings then who knew what kind of repercussions there would be. He and Stephanie already had a complicated relationship, and throwing an, 'I love you' into the mix would just make everything that much more complex.  
  
"Chris, please tell me," Stephanie said seriously, "Whatever it is, I can handle it."  
  
Chris looked at her, and she was biting her lip a little in the cutest way. She was so incredibly sweet and beautiful, and he was so utterly in love with her. She made him forget all about his wife when he was with her. He didn't know if that was such a good thing, but he didn't really care. She kind of looked worried probably thinking that he would say it was over between them.  
  
"Stephanie, what is this relationship to you?"  
  
"Well, it's fun, and it's secretive," she said, shrugging.  
  
"No, but how serious is it?"  
  
"I don't know, I thought we were having fun and all that. Is it getting too serious for you? Maybe we should..." her voice faded, "Break up."  
  
"No! That's not what I meant at all. I just don't want to make it anymore serious than you want it to be."  
  
"How serious do you want us to be Chris? I mean, you're married and everything."  
  
"Stephanie, I want this to be serious, I want to be with you, and if there wasn't so many walls between you and me, I would tell the world that we're together."  
  
"Maybe someday that can come true, who knows?"  
  
"Steph, I love you," he said, just saying it outright. Stephanie gasped, and put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"And obviously that's something you didn't want to hear," Chris said, suddenly embarrassed. He was supposed to be the one faithful to his wife, and he had gone and fallen in love with another woman.  
  
"I'm just going to go," Chris said, getting up, but before he could leave, Stephanie touched his arm lightly.  
  
"Don't go Chris, you didn't say anything I didn't want to hear."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I just...I don't know, I just thought I was the mistress, you know, the woman you go to when you want to escape from your wife. I thought that I was just something for you to have fun with, before you went back to the woman you really loved."  
  
Chris sat down, and grasped her hand, "It's not like that at all. Stephanie, every single second I'm with you, I fall in love with you a little bit more. You're not just something for me to have fun with. You've completely captured my heart Stephanie."  
  
"I have?" she said, choked up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"God, I wish we could really be together."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"I love you too," she said.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Well, I'm the only one in this relationship who isn't married, so I don't have anyone else vying for my attentions. It was easy for me to fall for you."  
  
"Wanna go back to the hotel?" Chris said with a smile.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
~  
  
A/N: Another set-up chapter, I swear this story will get better once someone finds out about the two of them. ;) 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm SO sorry for the lack of updates with this fic. The only excuse, and a lame one at that, is that I have a ton of other fics that I'm working on, and my muses for this fic were very, very kind and allowed me to take a short step back from this fic. But I'm back.  
  
Another little thing, this fic has gone in a totally different direction than I first envisioned. I'm not sure if it'll be better, worse, whatever, but I just hope that it works. The onscreen storyline is accurate up until Armageddon 1999, then it'll be my own stuff.  
  
~  
  
Stephanie turned around and hugged HHH. She had just turned on her father and joined the other side. The smile on her face was not only brilliant, but calculating as well. It was the perfect way to turn her character and she was loving it. She didn't think that this would be as fun as it would be. But it was and then some.  
  
She walked backstage with Paul, "That was a lot of fun."  
  
"I'm glad you think so," he said.  
  
"I'm actually kind of glad my dad decided to extend this storyline," she said, turning to him.  
  
"Me too, you're a really great person Stephanie."  
  
"You are too Paul."  
  
"Um, I was wondering something," he said nervously.  
  
Stephanie turned to him and smiled warmly, "Hmm?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime, to dinner or something like that?"  
  
Stephanie was slightly taken aback, "Um, I thought you were with Joanie?"  
  
"Actually, we broke up recently. Or more like drifted apart. I'm not sure which."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Stephanie said sympathetically. She really was sorry, she had seen how great a couple Paul and Joanie had been.  
  
"It's ok, I think it's for the better. So, about that dinner?"  
  
Stephanie thought about Chris. She loved him, and despite not being with him outright, she wasn't going to be unfaithful to him. How ironic was that? She was being faithful to a married man. Of course, she knew that she wasn't some play thing for Chris, he did actually love her.  
  
"I appreciate the offer Paul, but I'm kinda sorta involved with someone right now. It's not serious, but I really want it to be, and yeah," she said, trying to come up with a gentle way to put him down.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know, if I had known..."  
  
"No, not many people do, it's just I don't think it would be fair to string you along when I already have someone."  
  
"Well, I appreciate you being honest with me."  
  
"If things don't work out for us, you'll be the first person I call, I promise."  
  
Paul smile, "Great."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later then."  
  
"Yeah, later," he said before retreating.  
  
Stephanie smiled as she watched him leave. He wasn't such a bad guy, if she wasn't already with Chris, she would be very tempted to go out with Paul. He was nice, and funny, and had a great body. She shrugged to herself before turning to walk away.  
  
She gathered her things and got into her rental car to go to the hotel. When she finally got back to her hotel room, she collapsed to the bed in exhaustion. Tonight had been tiring. It wasn't every day that you turned on your father in front of millions of people.  
  
She was starting to doze off when she heard the soft knocking on the door. She knew who it was immediately and got off the bed quickly. She ran to the door and opened it wide. She grinned as she saw Chris and pulled him into the room. As soon as the door was closed his lips were all over her face.  
  
"I thought I was coming to your room tonight," she giggled as he continued to kiss her.  
  
"I couldn't wait until you came to me, so I had no choice but to come to you," he answered.  
  
"Well, it's not like I mind or anything," she said, pulling him into the bedroom.  
  
"Good."  
  
They made their way to the bed, and fell onto it together, with Stephanie falling on top of Chris. They continued kissing for a while, before Stephanie pulled away to catch her breath. She looked at Chris and kissed the tip of his nose. He grinned up at her.  
  
"Paul asked me out tonight," she said off-handedly.  
  
Chris looked at her intensely, "He did?"  
  
"Yeah. After his match."  
  
"Did you say yes?" Chris asked.  
  
"What do you mean did I say yes? Of course I didn't," she told him, "Why would I say yes?"  
  
"Well, I don't know," Chris said, looking away. Stephanie took one of her hands and turned his face back to hers.  
  
"Of course you know, you're just not telling me."  
  
"Well, I mean, you're single Steph."  
  
"I'm not single, I have you."  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
She furrowed her brow, "Of course I do, I mean, I'm laying on top of you right now aren't I?"  
  
"But I'm a married man. I have a wife back home sitting and waiting for me. I'm hers."  
  
"Yes, but you love me, right?" she said, looking worried.  
  
"Of course I do. I love you more than I thought I could love any other woman. I mean, Jessica, she doesn't even hold a candle to you."  
  
Stephanie smiled a little, "Then I have you. Just because you're married doesn't mean I can't be faithful to you."  
  
"I want to divorce her Stephanie. I want to be able to tell the world that I love you. I want to be your husband not hers."  
  
Stephanie got off of him and sat on the bed, "I don't know Chris."  
  
"What is there to know Stephanie, I want you, not her."  
  
"But the scandal involved. And everyone knowing about what we did. I just don't think I could get over that."  
  
"So what are you saying, you just want to go on hiding and me being married to a woman I don't love?"  
  
"I don't know, I want you all for myself, but at what expense. Having all my friends think I'm a whore and a person who breaks up marriages. And what will my parents think?"  
  
"But we love each other. I love you Stephanie."  
  
"I love you too Chris. But I don't know if we'd work in the real world."  
  
"I think we would. At least think about it, ok?"  
  
"I'll think about it, I promise. It's just a lot of people are going to be hurt and I don't want that."  
  
"Me neither. But I want you Stephanie. Remember that."  
  
"I'll remember," she said. She pulled him back to her.  
  
The next day Stephanie was walking in the arena for the night's Raw shows. She had been thinking about what Chris had told her. He actually wanted to get a divorce for her. Could she live up to Chris's expectations enough to want to spend forever with him? She just didn't know.  
  
She loved him, but she was still young. If he did get a divorce than that would almost assuredly mean that she and Chris would automatically become serious. Was she even ready for a serious relationship? She didn't know if she wanted that kind of commitment.  
  
"Stephanie, are you ok?" someone asked her. She looked up and saw Paul.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me," she said, trying to act nonchalant.  
  
"You sure, you look like you're in distress or something."  
  
"No, I was just thinking."  
  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No, it's between me and me."  
  
"Ok," he nodded.  
  
"Hey Paul, would you like to go to dinner as friends?"  
  
"Sure," he said eagerly.  
  
"Ok, how about Wednesday at 7 o'clock?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Cool, do you know where I live?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Great."  
  
Stephanie needed to get her mind off of Chris and that whole situation. She knew that Paul lived fairly close to her, and she just needed a break from her life. Hopefully Paul would help her with that. She didn't want him getting the wrong ideas about the two of them. She was with Chris.  
  
Or was she? 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is for Kate, who is like the only person who wants to read this fic, so you kick me to write more. :)  
  
~  
  
Stephanie checked herself over in the mirror. She didn't want to appear like she was going on a date. This was not a date with Paul. This was just two friends going out for a nice evening. Besides, Stephanie was with someone as it was, and despite the confusion that surrounded that relationship, she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it.  
  
She walked downstairs to wait for Paul to come pick her up. As she sat on one of her barstools, she thought about what Chris had said to her the other night. She couldn't deny or question that he was in love with her. He had gone so far as to say that he would marry her, that he would leave his wife for her. That was pretty heavy stuff if you asked her.  
  
She heard the phone ring and picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Stephanie, it's Paul."  
  
"Oh hey Paul."  
  
"Hi. I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you soon then."  
  
"Yeah, til then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She was about to hang up when the phone rang again, she laughed as she picked up, "Paul, what do you want now? I know you're coming over soon."  
  
"Paul's coming over?" the male voice said.  
  
Stephanie flinched as she realized this wasn't Paul, "Hey Chris."  
  
"Stephanie, what is this about Paul coming over?"  
  
"We're going out to dinner," she told him calmly.  
  
"But I thought you told him no," Chris said, getting confused.  
  
"Well, I did, but I thought we'd go out to dinner AS FRIENDS," she emphasized to the point of over exaggeration.  
  
"So it's not a date?"  
  
"No, it's not a date."  
  
"I think you're lying," he told her.  
  
"Chris! What in God's name are you worried about? I'm just going out to dinner with a friend."  
  
"You know he wants you Stephanie, we both do."  
  
Stephanie sighed, "Yes, we both know that, but that doesn't mean I'm going to get with him tonight."  
  
"But Stephanie, I don't want him to try anything on you."  
  
"Oh, so I'm not allowed to go out with a person that I consider a friend?" she asked, getting perturbed.  
  
"No, that's not it at all, I just don't like Paul. He's untrustworthy Stephanie."  
  
"You don't know him!" she exclaimed.  
  
"He's transparent!" Chris said loudly.  
  
"Chris, I run my own life and I can run it in the way that I see fit. I don't see you being the model for good behavior."  
  
"Stephanie, that's different."  
  
"Oh really? Explain it to me then. Chris you have a fucking wife, and you're with me on the side. And you're trying to tell me that I can't go out with a friend. Can I tell you not to sleep with your wife then? It only seems fair."  
  
"Stephanie," Chris said heaving a sigh, "You know it's more complicated than all that."  
  
"Is it Chris? It doesn't seem to me like you are being fair. If you can tell me what to do, than I should get to tell you what to do."  
  
"Fine Stephanie, I can't tell you what to do, so go out with him," Chris said testily.  
  
"Chris, please don't be like this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Pissed off."  
  
She heard the doorbell and knew that Hunter had arrived, "Chris, I have to go, Hunter's here."  
  
"Ok, fine."  
  
"Chris, lighten up," she said as she hung up.  
  
She grabbed her purse and jacket and jogged to the front door. She threw it open and greeted Hunter with a smile. He smiled back at her, and she shut the door and locked it. They walked out to his car and he helped her in. He went around to his side of the car and got inside.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"Just this little place I like," he said, "If that's ok with you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
They drove the rest of the way to the restaurant, talking about their roles on television, and how the storyline was going well. Hunter drove up to a small Italian place and parked the car. He got out before helping Stephanie out. They walked in and were seated.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come tonight," he said.  
  
"I needed a break."  
  
"From work?" he asked.  
  
"From life," she said to him.  
  
"Now what could possibly be so bad in your life that you have to get a break from it?"  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
They ordered their food and Stephanie sat there, looking off into space. Hunter studied her, she looked a million miles away, he wondered what was weighing upon her mind. Stephanie thought about what Chris had said to her. He was jealous, and though part of her loved him for it, he had no right to be jealous. He was taken. Of course, he wanted to leave his wife for her, but she was still unsure.  
  
"Have you ever loved someone, but you couldn't really have them?" Stephanie asked, looking up at him.  
  
"I can't say that I have."  
  
"It sucks," she said bluntly.  
  
"So you're in love with someone?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, I am. It's crazy really, we're both crazy, it'd never work."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because it's just too complicated," she said.  
  
"Well, if you feel that way, of course it'll never come true. And if it'll never come true, why are you holding onto it?"  
  
Stephanie thought about it. She loved Chris, she really did. He made her happy, and she liked to be around him. But Hunter was right, why was she holding onto something that could never really be what she wanted? She was young, there were plenty of guys out there. She just didn't meet Chris first, Jessica did, and she had gotten him.  
  
"You know, you're right," she told him.  
  
"Glad I could help," he said.  
  
"I shouldn't take a backseat to anyone."  
  
"No, you shouldn't."  
  
She got up, "I'll be right back ok, I just have to make a quick phone call."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Stephanie got up, and didn't notice that Hunter was smiling wickedly. He didn't know who this guy was, but he was going to get Stephanie for himself. He wanted the power that being with her afforded and he would do whatever it took to get that, even breaking up true love.  
  
Stephanie walked to the restroom area and grabbed her cell phone. She discreetly dialed Chris's phone number and waited for him to answer the phone. She had to get up her resolve for this phone call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
It wasn't the voice Stephanie wanted or needed to hear, "Jessica, hi."  
  
"Hello? May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"It's Stephanie McMahon."  
  
"Oh hi," she said brightly, "Did you want to discuss something with Chris?"  
  
Stephanie wanted nothing more than to let her know that she was having an affair with her husband. That Chris loved her not Jessica. She was so tempted to say it, reveal everything. But she couldn't do that to Chris, or herself.  
  
"Yes, I did, can I talk to him?"  
  
"Of course, hold on," she said.  
  
Stephanie waited until she heard, "Hello?"  
  
"Chris, it's Stephanie."  
  
"Stephanie, what are you doing calling me?" Chris asked.  
  
"Because there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're over. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I deserve better."  
  
"Stephanie, can we talk about this at work?"  
  
"No, because it's over, I'm sorry Chris." 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yes, I know I haven't updated this in two years, but I guess when the muses want to write, they want to write, so enjoy…and review:)

* * *

Stephanie felt good about herself, at least on the outside. She had broken up with Chris, had decided that she wasn't going to put herself in such a precarious situation anymore. She was dating a married man, and that was going to go nowhere, and she was tired of being the mistress. She deserved better than sneaking around with a man that was committed to another woman. She would just chalk this up to a young woman's mistake.

Inside she was in tumult though. She did love Chris, as insane as that was given the circumstances. She had let herself fall for him, knowing that he was with another woman, knowing that she basically had no chance whatsoever to be with him in the long-term. She had to come to terms with that. Chris was married, and she had been nothing more than his mistress, no matter how much he had claimed to love her.

She sat down with Paul again and smiled, "Well, that's over with now."

"Who did you call?"

"My now EX-boyfriend," Stephanie said proudly. "You were right, and I realized that I deserve better than I was getting. I mean…the situation was bad from the beginning and I'm glad I got out of it. And I have you to thank."

"Don't thank me," Paul said. "You were the one that did all the breaking up."

"Yeah, but I never would've had the courage had you not made me realize just what I had, and what I really do deserve."

"So can we call this a real date now?" Paul asked.

Stephanie smiled at him. He was good-looking, in his own way. He wasn't nearly as gorgeous as Chris was, with his blue eyes and that silky blond hair, but Paul was not bad to look at, not that great, but not bad. And he was unattached since he had broken up with Chyna. Why shouldn't she consider this a date? It wasn't like she was attached to Chris anymore, if she was ever attached to him at all.

"I guess we can," she said, smiling softly before grabbing her wine glass and taking a small sip. "If we take it slow that is."

"If slow is what you want, I can do that," Paul said with a charming smile. Stephanie didn't know, but his smile was not so charming if she had just dug a little bit deeper. But she didn't have time for that now.

Chris was sitting on his bed, head in his hands. He couldn't believe what had just happened, but even more he couldn't believe how much this was affecting him. His wife was two rooms over and he should've been happy that he still had her, but he wasn't. No, he didn't see how he could be happy, especially after he had just lost Stephanie. He loved Stephanie, there was no denying that, and his heart was breaking over this.

By the next Monday, Stephanie was in a pretty chipper mood, having had a great time with Paul on their quasi-date. She was doing well in her work, and everything should go smoothly from now on. But more than that, she felt like she had had a weight lifted from her shoulders. She didn't have to sneak around anymore, she didn't have to leave someone's hotel room early and scamper back to her room.

She had to admit that she hated the sneaking around that she had done, but it had seemed necessary if she wanted to see Chris. But now that she was no longer with Chris, she didn't have to worry about that. She was so much better off, and she didn't need to feel like she was a home-wrecker anymore.

"Are you happy with yourself!"

Stephanie turned around, startled by the harshness of the voice. "Joanie, what's up?"

"You're up," she said angrily. "I didn't know you were so jealous of me Stephanie, that you had to steal my boyfriend!"

"Excuse me?" Stephanie asked, confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah, like you didn't go out with my boyfriend the other night, like you didn't go out on a date with him!"

"Well, I did go out on a date with him," Stephanie said honestly, "but I really wouldn't consider it a date. It was more like friends hanging out, we discussed the storyline at length and came up with some great ideas for it, but neither one of us definitely said it was a date, it was like a semi-date."

"He's my boyfriend!"

"No he's not," Stephanie said indignantly.

"Um, I think I would know if he was my boyfriend Stephanie," Joanie said sarcastically. "We've been dating for years, until you swoop in and try to steal him. Did you think it would work? He doesn't want someone like you!"

"Joanie, I'm sorry, but he told me that you guys broke up so I didn't see anything wrong with the two of us having dinner."

"Is that what he told you?"

"Yeah, that's what he told me, so I thought he was unattached, if he isn't, I'm sorry, but that's not my fault that he withheld the truth from me."

"Fine, but you stay the hell away from my boyfriend, do you hear me?" Joanie said testily, pointing a finger in Stephanie's face.

"What's going on here?"

Stephanie glanced to her side and saw her brother walking with Chris Jericho. Chris looked down upon seeing her, as if he couldn't look her in the eyes at all. She didn't look at him either as she instead looked at her brother, who was the one to speak. She didn't know whether it was a blessing they were there, or a hinderance.

"We just had a disagreement," Stephanie told him. "Joanie seemed to think that I was on a date with Paul, but I wasn't on a date…with Paul."

Chris looked up at that, and Stephanie could feel his eyes on her even when she wasn't looking at him. Yes, she had put emphasis on the fact that she hadn't been on a date with Paul, but she hadn't know why. She shouldn't have cared what Chris thought it was; she should've just made him think that it WAS a date and been done with it. But nope, she had to go and give him hope where there was no hope.

"Oh," Shane said. "Well, there's no need to yell Joanie, if Stephanie said they weren't on a date, they weren't on a date."

"And Joanie, I swear to God, he told me that you had broken up. If he thought that it was a real date, then that's his fault and not mine. I'm sorry if you misunderstood," Stephanie said, trying to remain mature in all of this.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Joanie said. "I guess I'm going to have a talk with Paul."

Joanie walked away and Stephanie turned to her brother, trying to ignore the other man that was standing there, just as Chris was doing with her. Stephanie shifted from foot to foot, wondering if she should say something to him, but not knowing anything that would be remotely appropriate for the situation, especially since her brother was there. Shane looked between the two of them and rolled his eyes.

"So Stephanie, what do you have going tonight?"

"Just the usual, you know, accompany Paul out to the ring, act like a bitch in front of everyone, the usual," she said with a wry laugh. "I never realized that I could be so hated. It's kind of strange."

"Well, get used to it, Pops thinks that this storyline is really picking up steam," Shane said. "He really wants to focus a lot of the show on it."

"Great," Stephanie said. "That should be a lot of fun."

"For you maybe, but not so much for me," Shane said with a laugh. "I've got to run, Chris I'll catch up with you later and we'll discuss a little more about the next Pay-Per-View."

"Ok, thanks man," Chris said, shaking Shane's hand, almost not wanting to let go so he wouldn't be alone with Stephanie.

But Shane did go, and eventually Stephanie and Chris were alone in the hallway. If it was awkward with Shane around, it was fifty times more awkward now that they were alone. Stephanie opened her mouth to speak, but thought against it because she really had no words to say. Chris just rubbed the back of his neck, something he did when he was nervous.

"Can we talk?" Chris asked so quietly that Stephanie thought she had dreamed up the words for a second.

"Um, I'm not sure."

"Please," he pleaded with her, his eyes reeking of desperation.

"Fine," Stephanie said. "We can talk in my dressing room."

Chris followed behind her as they walked to her dressing room and he opened the door for her. When he walked inside, he locked the door behind him so that they would have the ultimate privacy. He didn't want anybody to come in and interrupt them, or hear about what they were speaking about and figure out their huge secret. Stephanie took a seat and refused to look at Chris.

"Can we talk about what happened?" Chris asked, sliding into the seat next to her.

"I broke up with you, it's not that difficult to figure out."

"But it was so abrupt. If this was about going out with Paul, I'm sorry about that, I got the wrong idea, and I won't do it again."

Stephanie sighed, if only it were that simple, but it was far more complicated. "It's not just that Chris, it's this entire thing with us."

"I thought that it was going really well," he said, taking her hand and grasping it in his. "I thought that we were in love."

"I do love you Chris, but this thing between us will never work," Stephanie told him. "Think about it, and I mean really, really think about it. You're married!"

"I know, but that can always be remedied."

"It's too late, I've made my decision," Stephanie said. "I just can't do this anymore Chris, it's too hard, and I deserve better than this. I deserve to be with someone who can really be with me."

"Steph, I can be that person."

"Chris, I'm not mistress material, I think that I deserve better, I think I deserve the best, and I don't think that you're it. Not now, maybe not ever. Just go back to Jessica. You still have her, and you've had her all along. You got caught up in something false, like I did."

"I don't think it was false," he said lamely.

"Maybe it wasn't, but we shouldn't have let ourselves get in so deep. We shouldn't have let ourselves fall so hard, and I regret that. But what we had wasn't real. I didn't get to show you off, I didn't get to go out with you. All I did was sneak into your hotel room at night and then sneak back out in the morning. That's not a relationship, that's just sex and company. Maybe you were lonely Chris, maybe you just wanted a warm body."

"If I just wanted a warm body, I wouldn't have wanted my boss's daughter."

"Still, you have a wife, go back to her, you're in love with her, not me Chris."

"That's not true…that's just not true. And you can't honestly say that you aren't in love with me."

"I'm not in love with you," Stephanie said, being dead serious.

Chris's heart dropped. "Oh."

"I'm sorry Chris, maybe you should just leave."

Chris looked down a moment, trying to compose himself. He didn't know what else to say, if there was anything else to say. She was right, of course, this wasn't a real relationship. No, he hadn't been using her just for sex, or any of those silly notions, but it wasn't real. What they had wasn't real and it probably never would be real. He had a wife at home, who loved him and who was devoted to him.

He got up from his seat and started pacing ever so slightly, but stopped. Stephanie just sat there, not looking at him. They were just going to have to live with being in a business relationship and nothing more. Maybe over time they could become friends again, but that seemed unlikely with what had transpired between the two of them.

"I'm sorry Stephanie, that I dragged you into this," Chris told her as he reached the door.

"You didn't drag me into it, I dragged myself into it."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Go back to your wife Chris."


	10. Chapter 10

Chris knew what he had to do. It wouldn't be easy and it wouldn't be fun, but it was necessary. He may not have Stephanie anymore, but this was still something he had to do. His affair with Stephanie had instilled in him the realization that Jessica just wasn't "the one." He had thought she was, but the feelings he had for Stephanie had eclipsed those that he had EVER had for Jessica.

This wasn't some misguided attempt to get Stephanie back either. Stephanie had made it absolutely clear that they were over. As hard as that was to accept, it was the fact of the matter. How could you go about changing someone's mind that didn't want to be changed? He had yet to even enter the realm of answering that question. And so here he stood, on his doorstep, about to have the biggest conversation of his life.

He was reluctant to go in, as anybody would be. He was not a man with many fears, but he knew that he was going to break someone's heart, and that stung. He didn't want to crush Jessica, but he couldn't live this charade much longer; it was the right thing to do. He took his key and with a slightly trembling hand, he unlocked his door and walked inside, setting his luggage off to the side.

"Jess!" he yelled out.

"In the kitchen honey!" she yelled back.

Chris trudged his way to the kitchen and saw Jessica pouring a cup of coffee for herself. She got off the stool she was sitting on and walked over to him, a happy smile on her face. She reached her arms up, going in for a welcome home kiss, but Chris held a hand up in her face before she could.

She looked a little hurt. "Chris?"

"Jess, before we do anything else…we need to talk."

"We do?" she asked, her voice quivering. "Is it about work?"

"Yes and no. I has more to do with us."

"Oh."

"Jess, sit down," Chris said, gesturing to the stool she had just been sitting on. She sat numbly, her hands folded in her lap. "You have to agree that I'm not here much."

"Yeah, I know that," she nodded.

"I just don't think it's helping our marriage. Wrestling is a full-time job, it's a full-time life, and my real career is just getting started and I don't think that I have time to be married."

She teared up, "So you want a divorce then?"

"I'm afraid so, yes."

"But why!"

"Jess, I just don't think we're going to work out."

"So you don't love me anymore then?"

"I still love you, but it's not the same Jess, and I don't think it will ever be the same again. I'm sorry."

"Is it another woman?" Jessica asked brokenly.

Chris thought momentarily about Stephanie, but Stephanie was no longer his to think about. "There isn't another woman Jess, this is simply about you and me."

"I just don't understand!" she yelled. "Where the hell is this coming from!"

"Jessica, I just don't want to be married anymore! I don't know why it happened, or when, I just know that this is what it is, and I'm not changing my mind!"

"Get out…get out!" she yelled.

"I just need to pack and then I'll be out of your hair. Jess, I'm really sorry about this, but it's the way I feel and you can't change that."

"Just leave Chris," she said, her voice cracking. "I can't even look at you anymore."

Chris walked upstairs and into his bedroom. It was dark until he fumbled his hand against the wall to flip the switch. He grabbed a suitcase from under the bed, throwing it on the bed and flipping it open. Sighing, he started throwing clothes inside, deciding what to take now and what to save for later trips. He looked down at his bed for a moment, and you'd think that he would be thinking about good times he had with Jessica…but he wasn't.

He and Stephanie had had a lot of good times in a lot of beds dotting the country. She was so beautiful and innocent-looking, like her life had been just wonderful for all days and nothing bad had ever touched her. In the light of the bedroom, her eyes had always been so dark, almost smoldering. It was always a surprise when he saw them in natural light because they'd always been so blue.

He also loved how she was always letting her hair fall in her face. He would be constantly pushing it out of her face and she'd giggle at him, and he loved her smile. He had yet to figure out how she had gotten under his skin in so short a time. He had never met anyone like her before, and he had a sad feeling that he never would again.

That was just a depressing thought. He wished daily that he had met Stephanie first. Would things be different now? Speaking from a strictly omniscient point of view, yes, they most certainly would be different. He wouldn't be packing and he wouldn't be at the beginning of a divorce. If he were married to Stephanie, there would be no way he'd ever give her up. He hadn't given her up this time. She gave him up…and rightly so, when he thought about it.

Without her, his life just wasn't fun anymore. She had given him an excitement he hadn't felt since college. He wanted that back, but she had made it so clear that they were done and he loved her too much to fight her wishes. He had unknowingly finished his packing and quickly zipped it up. Just as he picked the suitcase up, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

He picked it up blindly, "Hello?"

"Chris?"

"Stephanie," he said quietly, closing the door so that Jessica couldn't snoop around him.

"Yeah, it's me."

Her voice sounded strange. "What did you need?"

"Can you please just come," she pleaded. "I need someone right now and Shane isn't picking up and can you please just come?"

"What happened?" he asked, keeping his cam so that she wouldn't get more freaked out than she obviously was at the moment.

"Chris, please, just come."

"Ok, I'm on my way," he told her, quickly hanging up without even saying goodbye.

He snatched up his suitcase and quickly left the room and quickly walked down the stairs. Jessica was at the foot of the stairs, looking like she was waiting for him, but he didn't have time for her. She opened her mouth to speak, but he went right past her. He grabbed his duffel bag and shouldered it, walking out without another word.

He headed straight for the airport without stopping once. He begged his way onto a flight to Connecticut, and spent the entire flight tapping his fingers on the armrest. Luckily it was so quiet nobody could get annoyed. He willed the plane to go faster, not satisfied with its speed.

His mind conjured up horrible images of Stephanie being hurt or worse. She sounded paranoid, which set off all his receptors. Now he was paranoid because she sounded that way. He couldn't imagine what had happened, but he was definitely on the path of worst case scenario. When the plane finally landed, he was a blur, impatiently waiting for his luggage and getting a rental car. When he was finally on his way, his mind was racing, and he thusly raced to Stephanie's house.

When he got to her house, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Her house was still there. It hadn't burned down or blown away. He pulled into the driveway, and without grabbing any of his things, he went to the front door, ringing about fifteen times.

"Who is it?" Stephanie's small voice floated through the door.

"It's Chris, Steph."

The door opened quickly and Stephanie was immediately in his arms, hugging him tightly. Chris hugged her back, feeling a kind of fear emanating off of her. That just made him embrace her tighter. She buried her face against his shirt, hiding her face from him, and maybe hiding from the world.

"Steph, what happened?" he whispered.

"Paul," she said with a silent sob.

Chris stiffened, "Stephanie, did he touch you? Did he…r-rape you?"

"No, God, no," Stephanie told him, pulling away from him. "I didn't even let him in my house."

Chris let out his breath. "Good, that's…really good to hear…but still, what happened?"

"He came over, and I looked through the peephole and saw him, but I didn't want him to come in because you saw how angry Joanie was, and I don't want to make her mad at me again, so I put the chain on my door, and opened it. So then he was telling me how he wanted me and all this stuff, but I kept telling him to go away, and he kept refusing, and I tried to close the door, but he wouldn't let me, and he almost tried to break it down, and so I stomped on his foot, and when he pulled back, I slammed the door. I thought he would leave, but he got into my backyard and tried to get in through the sliding door, but he couldn't, but he kept yelling at me to let him in, that he wanted me and I had to go upstairs not to hear him. He finally left, after I called you. I was so scared he would break in."

"Oh Steph…"

"I didn't want to bring the police into it because Paul didn't really DO anything, but he can just be so intimidating that I was afraid. I was probably overreacting."

"You did the right thing calling me," he said.

"What did you tell Jessica about you leaving?" she asked. "I didn't mean to call you, but I couldn't think of anyone else."

"I didn't tell her."

"Oh no! She's going to think the worst. Chris, what if she finds out you're here! You have to go!" she exclaimed, starting to push him out the door.

"Steph, before you called, I told her I wanted a divorce."

Stephanie paused, "Why?"

"If our relationship proved anything to me, it's that Jess and I are not going to work out, and it's better to end it now than let any bitterness form."

Stephanie closed her front door. "So you're over?"

"Yeah, we're over. And I didn't do this to try and win you back or anything, because I heard you loud and clear when you broke it off. And you're probably right in that you deserve better so you--"

Stephanie interrupted him quite unexpectedly. Her lips seized his, pressing hard against his mouth. She coaxed his shocked mouth open with her tongue, running it across his teeth briefly before invading his mouth. She wrapped him up in her arms before Chris broke and kissed her hard.

"I can't believe you broke it off. I was so sure you wouldn't."

"What? I said I would divorce her for you."

"But saying and doing are so different," Stephanie told him. She looked down for a moment. "I just…I felt like I was second in your life behind Jessica, and that was fine, that was ok because she's your wife, but it wasn't how I wanted to live my life. I felt like I deserved to be someone's number one, but you broke it off with her."

"I couldn't live like with her anymore, not when I know…"

"Know what?" she asked shyly.

"That I love you."

Stephanie hugged him again. "So where are you staying?"

"I don't have anywhere to go. She kicked me out, and I was actually packing when you called."

"You can stay here," she said. "Stay with me. I mean, we're going to have to hide this for a couple of weeks because we don't want people to realize that we had an affair, but people think we're friends right?"

"Yeah, they do."

"Then this can just be a friend lending a house to you. I mean, I know you've made friends elsewhere, but we can just tell people that the reason you're staying with me is so that you're close to Titan. And then after a couple of weeks, we can just tell people that we got closer while you were staying with me and they won't even question us being together."

"You've thought about this before haven't you?" Chris asked.

Stephanie blushed, "A few times, yeah. So you're here to stay right? I mean, you're really going to break it off with her."

She sounded worried, and he wished that he could cure that for her. He could only tell her that he was going to divorce Jessica, but he was really going to do that. He realized, looking at the woman he had come to love, that he just couldn't deny it anymore. He couldn't be someone that he wasn't, and the person that he wasn't was someone who would stay with Jessica.

"I am definitely going to break it off with her. I will call my lawyers tomorrow and we will get those proceedings started as soon as possible. I don't want to wait any longer to be single again."

"You'll be single?" she asked, giving him a look.

"Ok, no, I'll be with you," he said, kissing her again. "I'm sorry I made you feel like you were the second most important person in my life."

"It's ok, I guess it was just something Paul told me that set me off. But I don't even want to talk to him right now, which is going to be weird since I'm pretend married to him. I don't think Daddy will let me just call off the entire storyline without good reason."

"I thought that Paul and Joanie were still together."

"By Joanie's account they are, and I just don't want to mess with her because she's scary, but I don't know what's up with Paul."

"He sees how beautiful you are and he wants you, it's as simple as that," Chris said, an edge to his voice. He didn't like the taste of Paul's name in his mouth. If he had done what Stephanie said he did, then he should be in handcuffs for, at the very least, trespassing on her property. But Stephanie didn't want to drag the police into this, so he would have to be his protector.

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head. "I just don't know, I thought he was so nice, and then he pulls this and I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him the same way again."

"It's ok Steph, I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere…not anymore."


	11. Chapter 11

"Chris, please, I know that we can make this work, I KNOW we can."

"Jess, I thought I made this clear when we talked last time. It is over between the two of us."

"Chris I just can't believe that you fell out of love with me overnight."

"It wasn't overnight Jess," Chris told her as they spoke on the phone to each other. Jessica had been trying to contact him since he had left a few days before. Chris had pretty much been ignoring her calls, but had finally picked up this time.

"Why didn't you tell me you were unhappy?"

"I might not have even known I was," Chris told her. And maybe he didn't know. Before he had been with Stephanie he had thought he was happy. He had believed himself to be in love with Jessica, but he had to come to the realization that Jessica was just the woman he had been biding his time with until he met Stephanie. Stephanie was something else entirely. The kind of things he felt with Stephanie were almost beyond feelings. It was like she was a necessity to him.

"How do you not know if you're not happy?" she asked testily. "You know how you feel, unless you're stupid or something. Are you stupid or something?"

"Jess, I'm sick of fighting with you, it's over!"

"I just don't believe that!" she argued.

"Then what is it going to take for you to believe it?"

"Just come home," Jessica begged. "We'll work on our marriage. I promise that I'll be better, I'll do anything. I love you so much, I don't want to lose you."

Chris sighed at the sound of desperation in her voice. He still loved Jessica on some level, but it wasn't the kind of love she deserved. And it wouldn't be fair to either her or Stephanie if he went back to Jessica. He had made a promise to Stephanie and it gave him almost a physical pain thinking about breaking a promise to her.

"Jess, please don't do this…"

"Do what? Fight for the man I love?"

"Jess, you aren't going to change my mind,' Chris told her decisively.

"Can you at least tell me where you are?"

"I'm in Connecticut so I can be closer to Titan," he told her, conveniently leaving out the part where he was staying with Stephanie.

"Oh."

"Jess, I'm calling my lawyer tomorrow morning to start the divorce proceedings."

"Chris, no! Please!" she begged again, more vigorously this time.

"Jess, please accept this. I'm sorry, but its over."

He hung up on her before she could answer. Her begging was sickening to hear and he couldn't bear it any longer. He put his phone down and leaned his hands on the counter in front of him, he head down towards the ground. He stayed that way for a few moments before he felt two hands running under his t-shirt and up his bare back.

"I woke up and you weren't there, it's kind of late," she said, looking at the clock. "Up for a midnight snack?"

"Jess called me again and I answered."

"Oh, I see," Stephanie said slowly, her voice quiet and almost reflective.

"She was trying to get me to come home and work it out."

Stephanie pulled away abruptly, walking to the fridge and opening it, scanning the contents. Chris turned and watched her. She was bathed in light and wearing one of his t-shirts, which went down past her ass and reached mid-thigh. He walked behind her and pressed a kiss to her neck. She tensed a tiny bit and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You're such a liar."

"Was she upset?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"She just couldn't believe that I could just suddenly fall out of love with her," Chris explained. "I don't think it happened overnight though. Maybe I didn't even love her to begin with, maybe I just thought I loved her. I mean, people make mistakes like that everyday."

"How could you not know if you loved her?"

"I don't know, I guess you never really know if you love someone. But then someone comes along and then you meet someone you love so much more and you think to yourself, did I ever really love before, maybe not. That's how I feel."

"But you thought you loved her once," Stephanie said, her voice just above a whisper and a tiny bit sad.

"Yeah, once, but not anymore."

"Because of me, I'm the reason for your marriage breaking up," Stephanie said, more to herself. For the first time she felt ashamed. It was easy when she and Chris were having their affair because Jessica was like a specter, not seeming real because she was never around. Stephanie could pretend she didn't exist, could pretend that Chris was really her boyfriend and not some other woman's husband. She had become the worst thing imaginable. She had never thought growing up that she would be some man's mistress, but here she was, shacking up with a man who was still married, sleeping with him and she felt dirty suddenly, so very dirty.

"Steph, you're not the reason," Chris said.

"Yes I am, I should've known better," she said, slamming the refrigerator door shut, closing them in an almost bleak darkness.

"Steph?"

"I wasn't that girl, I didn't want to be _that _girl!" Stephanie exclaimed angrily.

"Be what girl?"

"The girl who has an affair, who gets with a married man. You were married Chris, I knew you were married and I still slept with you, I still let you touch me, knowing that you had a wife at home who loved you. And now she's desperately missing you because I became selfish and wanted you all to myself when you never even belonged to me in the first place!"

"Steph, come on, you couldn't help it, neither could I."

"But there are rules Chris, there are rules that we live by, not necessarily rules as in the law, but there are social rules. You don't go around stealing other women's husbands. You just don't do that and I did that and I'm suddenly disgusted with myself."

She wanted to rush to her shower and turn it all the way up until the water got so hot it burned her skin. She wanted to burn off all the dirty words off her body. She didn't want to be a whore, a home-wrecker, a slut, but she was each and every one of those things. She was a horrible, horrible person and she needed to give Chris back because he wasn't hers. He had never been hers and who was she kidding in thinking that he ever could be?

"Stephanie, listen to me, what difference does it make now? Jessica and I aren't right, with or without you in the picture, we would've figured it out, and we would've gotten divorced. If I started seeing you after I was divorced, then you'd have no problem."

"But that's the problem, I did start seeing you while you were married, while your wife believed that you were faithful to her. I spent nights in your bed."

"And you liked them."

"Too much, you weren't mine," she lamented. "You were never mine."

"I'm yours now," he told her, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her lightly. "I'm yours now Stephanie. I'm going to be yours forever. You're everything to me now."

"But she was everything to you once…"

"No, never," Chris told her. He looked away a moment. "If I felt one iota of what I feel for you for Jessica then maybe yeah, I'd stay with her, but I can't stay away from you Stephanie. I try and it's like a death wish. I cannot be away from you, you don't understand how much I love you."

"I'm ashamed," she sniffled. "I'm ashamed of myself."

Chris closed his eyes at the pain in her voice. This was an internal pain, not something he could put a band-aid over and make it all better. He did the next best thing though; he grabbed her and wrapped her up in a tight hug, just holding her, pressing his body against hers in innocent, but still breathtaking contact. She sobbed into his chest and he leaned his cheek against her soft brown hair which smelled of strawberries.

"I pushed you Steph, I pushed you into this. I was the one who almost kissed you that first time, I kissed you the second time, and I initiated our first night together, you tried to resist Steph, you did have all your morals in place but I pushed you."

"You can only push a person so far before it becomes truly their decision," Stephanie answered.

"No, this is my fault, my fault," he repeated over and over, kissing her forehead in between each whispered word. "Nothing is your fault."

"That's not true."

"I was the one to tell you I loved you," Chris said. "I shouldn't have let it get that far, I shouldn't have pushed you into something like this. I shouldn't have pushed this position on you."

"Don't Chris, don't crucify yourself to make me feel better, we did a bad thing, both of us. I wasn't drunk the first time I slept with you. It was a conscious decision on my part to sleep with you and I'm half to blame here. I'm half responsible for the dissolution of your marriage."

"Don't you think we deserve love though Stephanie?"

"Yes."

"And if it was with each other and if I happened to be married, should that interfere with what we could have in the future?"

His words sounded so nice. They sounded reassuring and truthful, but she didn't know her future any more than she knew how the night would end up. It probably shouldn't interfere, but in the background, all that would loom was the how of their story together. How they became a couple, that would always be the question and she would have to lie. Years of lying, decades of lying, a lifetime lying to everyone while the truth remained hidden.

"We won't have a nice story."

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"We don't have a nice story. People always have nice stories about how they met, funny stories. We don't have a story to tell, we can't tell anybody our story, we'll have to lie," she said. "We'll have to lie to everyone."

"Steph…"

"I think you should go back to her Chris," Stephanie said, turning away from him. "I think you should try to make it work with her. She loves you, she loves you and you owe it to her to give it another try."

"What!" he asked, suddenly outraged by what she was asking him to do. He reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, but she refused his touch, pulling away at the last moment, like she knew that he was right over her shoulder.

"Chris, she's your wife, she obviously loves you very much and somewhere inside of you, you love her. You're probably just blinded because whatever you had with me was fun and new, and maybe even exhilarating. But you have a wife, and she needs you."

"Steph, you can't be serious."

"I am," she said, turning to him. "Who are we kidding Chris? We'd never work in the real world. This house, this room, us, we work here, in this little island. But out there," she gestured towards the window, "out there we don't work."

"You don't even know that," he protested.

"We can't do this. We're hurting an innocent woman."

"I'm not leaving Stephanie," Chris told her firmly, crossing his arms and remaining rooted in his spot.

"You can't stay Chris."

"I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me go anywhere."

"Don't you understand!" she yelled. "Don't you get it!"

"I get that you're scared Stephanie, that's all that I'm getting from you. So what? We didn't get together under great circumstances, so we have to lie to people, that is better than the alternative of living without you."

"But you have her…"

"But I LOVE you," he responded. "It doesn't matter with her anymore Steph, I can't stop thinking about you, I can't stop wanting you, I just can't. It's too hard, it's too much. I love you so much Stephanie that I feel like its threatening to take me over and never let me go. I need you Stephanie."

She couldn't see his eyes in this darkness and she didn't want to. She loved Chris, she knew that as plainly as she knew her hair color, but things were so complicated, so messed up and she didn't know how to rectify it. She knew this shame wouldn't go away in a day, or a week, or it might never go away, but Chris's impassioned words had stirred something inside her and she found herself feeling the same way.

"I need you too," she said so quietly he had to strain to hear her, even in the calm quiet of the kitchen.

"Then don't make me go back," he told her, reaching out for her hands and finding them, he took them in his strong grip. "Don't make me lose you."

"I can't promise that I'm not going to be scared."

"Shouldn't life be a little scary at some times?" he inquired.

"I guess," she conceded. "What we did was wrong though."

"I know," he said, bringing his hand up to her face. "We'll deal with it. We'll think of some way to get past it, and we will because Stephanie, I'm not living a life without you in it."

"Even if it means that we lose all our friends and everything."

"Even if it means that," he told her. "Because it would still be worth it, just to have one moment with you."

"That's sweet to say."

"It's the truth Steph, I love you so much. We'll make it, I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Chris dreaded walking into the judge's private offices. His lawyer was by his side, and he was moments away from seeing Jessica. He knew that she would probably be an emotional wreck, but he needed to get this taken care of so he could truly be with Stephanie. She had been wavering for the past couple of weeks between wanting to be with him and feeling guilty. That had prompted him to get in contact with his lawyer and speed up the divorce proceedings. He needed Stephanie to be okay with this, and to want a life with him in the public eye.

Right now they were living in a dream, a bubble of sorts. Everything was so internalized and they couldn't let it get out that they were together, but he wanted to shout it from the rooftops that he was in love with this woman. She was just so amazing and so sophisticated which belied her rather young age. He smiled to himself as he thought about her. She was still back in Connecticut, insisting that he make this trip alone because she didn't even want to be in the same city as Jessica, the guilt would surely rise to dangerous levels.

He walked into the judge's chambers, and saw Jessica and her lawyer already sitting there. He and his lawyer took a seat across from them. He nodded to Jessica, but she was having none of it and turned away. He felt a little bad about that, but it didn't linger. He knew who he was doing this for, and he wasn't going to waver because Jessica looked upset. She had definitely been crying, and she was wearing her glasses, probably because her contacts were irritating her because of the crying. But, it would all be worth it to him, when he could tell Stephanie that he was a free man.

He decided to at least be civil to her and spoke, "Hello Jessica."

"What?" she asked harshly.

"I was just saying hello, I wasn't aware that wasn't allowed," Chris told her, trying so hard to bite back his sarcasm.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not exactly receptive since you want to divorce me," Jessica said snidely. "I don't think that brings the best side out of me."

Chris adjusted his ponytail, not wanting to get caught up in this. Jessica was angry with him, and she was allowed so he bit his tongue on this day. He knew that by the end of the day, things would pretty much be settled between the two of them and he could move on with his life. He just needed to survive to the end of the day and then everything would end up alright, he would be on a flight back to Connecticut and he wouldn't have to think about Jessica again, or ever really.

The judge walked in and greeted both sides before sitting down. He looked between the two of them and read the divorce proceedings that Chris had filed. The dissolution of marriage, they made it sound so business-like, Chris thought to himself as he tried to avoid the glare of Jessica, who was trying to bore a hole right through his head with her dagger-like eyes. The judge went on to list off their shared assets as the lawyers read off what they felt each side should be owed.

"My client would like half of all assets," Jessica's lawyer said. "We feel that is sufficient enough, and also my client will be seeking alimony payments due the discrepancy between incomes. My client makes significantly less than her husband and to continue living a lifestyle to which she is accustomed, we feel alimony is the best bet."

"Well," the judge said. "You have been married for a little over a year, and I usually don't award alimony in any marriage that is under three years, so I'll have to take into consideration the incomes of both parties. Christopher, you have claimed irreconcilable differences on the proceedings, are there any incidents involving Jessica that you feel should entitle you not to pay alimony."

Chris wished he could just come right out and say that Jessica was being a bitch about the whole thing, but that was hardly what the judge wanted to hear. "No your honor, I think that we just drifted apart."

"Or _you_ drifted apart," Jessica muttered.

"Jessica, are they any incidents of indiscretion that you would like to report in seeking alimony or dissolution of marriage?"

Jessica glared at him and then shook her head, "Actually your honor, I have no idea why he would want to divorce me, but there it is, right? I just loved him and tried to do what was best for him, but obviously that wasn't enough."

"Jessica," he sighed. "I've apologized to you, but I can't say anything else, I'm sorry, but I just don't want to be with you anymore."

"For no reason whatsoever!" she said, and her lawyer put her hand on her shoulder and whispered something to her. It seemed to calm her down and Chris looked down at the table and didn't say anything. She was making this way harder than it had to be."

"Well, I think that the division of shared assets acquired over the course of the marriage is fair, but in light of behavior, I'm going to hold off on the alimony payments," the judge said to the two of them. "I'll have a final decision on that once I go over the documents. Once I have that information, I think we can sign the papers and then seal this case off."

"Thank you," Chris said as Jessica said nothing. The judge the left this short session and Chris turned to his lawyer and thanked him, shaking his hand as they got up to leave. He was just outside the courthouse when Jessica strode beside him.

"You would love it if you didn't have to pay me," she said angrily. "That would be perfect for you, you'd get all the money, I'd get nothing."

"You have a job, Jessica," Chris said. "And I never protested to them, it's up to the judge. I already let you have the house, so what more do you want? I don't think I'm being unfair here."

"I want my husband!" she exclaimed. "I want you, I don't want our marriage to end. They say that the first year is the hardest one of all. We just made it through our first year, barely, it'll get better and easier now."

"I don't know why you don't get it, Jess, I'm just not in love with you anymore, I feel like there's someone better out there, and it's my duty to go out and find her," he lied, knowing full well there was someone out there who was better for him. He knew that Stephanie was the one for him, and he knew just as surely that Jessica was the one who wasn't.

"But what we have is good, we are _so_ good together, Chris," she pleaded, grabbing onto the sleeve of his suit. "I know we can be again, whatever it was that I did, I can fix it."

"It wasn't you, trust me, it wasn't' you," he told her. "I just changed. I guess with me going to the WWF, it was bound to happen. I'm a new person now, and I believe in different things, and I just don't think that we're compatible anymore. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because it just doesn't make sense to me. Is it someone at work? Is there someone at work who's making you do this? Is your boss making you do this? Because you're so good-looking, he wants you single so that he'll get more female viewers, because we don't need someone like that in our lives, you can quit and we can be normal, or we can hide our relationship. I'm willing to do that for you, I swear."

"My boss would never ask anything so stupid," Chris told her. "It is what it is, Jess, I just don't love you anymore, and I'm sorry to say this because I know that it will hurt your feelings, but I need you to understand this, and I am sorry for it, but I don't think that I ever really loved you. I just…I'm starting to rethink everything that we've been through."

"But why!"

He was on the verge of bursting out with how much he had fallen in love with Stephanie, but he couldn't betray Stephanie like that. He would never reveal how their relationship began because he never wanted Stephanie to feel guilty. He knew that she was wrestling with a lot of things right now, a lot of feelings, and he would never put her in a situation where she could be embarrassed.

"look, I'm not entirely sure how it happened, I just know that it did, I'm sorry, but I have to go, I have a flight to catch."

"We could get counseling," she told him, not letting up. She just wasn't willing to give up on her marriage. It meant something to her, and she wanted to hang onto it.

"No," he said firmly. "Jess, you're a great person, but we just aren't right for each other. You nag me, I annoy you, don't think that I didn't notice the little things that always seemed to come up between us. It started to build and build and then…it just erupted, and I need out before you truly hate me, or I truly hate you."

It was with those words that he left her on the steps of the courthouse. He felt good though, knowing that it was essentially over. He could move on now and he could move on with Stephanie. He just needed the final signatures, and then it would totally be over. He needed that, and then a few weeks from now, he and Stephanie would be free to do whatever they wanted. He could be with her and marry her, and then eventually have a life with her, a life that he felt he deserved.

When he got back to her house, he opened the door and looked around. It was dark downstairs and he started to get a little bit worried. He knew that Stephanie was apprehensive about her being the reason that he was getting a divorce in the first place, but to not be here to greet him, that screamed that something was wrong. He worried that Stephanie might not ever get over this. That was a thought he liked to push out of his brain and forget forever.

Stephanie had morals and that's what made this so hard for her. Like she had said a few weeks ago, they lived by rules, and those rules were supposed to be lived by. He loosened his tie and took off his jacket as he threw them on a chair. "Steph…Stephanie…"

"I'm in here, Chris," Stephanie called out and he followed the sound of her voice.

She was upstairs, it turned out, in her bedroom, a pizza and some beer spread out on her bed as she had a pile of DVD's on the bedside table. Chris smiled as he untucked his shirt and stepped out of his pants and left his boxers on. He flopped onto the bed beside Stephanie and she looked over at him shyly before leaning over to kiss him softly.

"How did it go?"

"It was okay, she was being a bitch about it, but overall, nothing went totally wrong, I'm giving her the house and her car, and the judge is going to decide if I have to pay her alimony. I don't know if I will though, Jessica kind of had an outburst and since we were barely married a year, they could rule that I don't have to."

Stephanie nodded to herself and stared straight forward, "Oh."

"Yeah, I mean, it was short, not much to discuss, we didn't really have that long a time to accumulate a lot of things."

"Because of me."

"No, Steph, don't do this to yourself, not tonight," Chris said, rubbing her back. "I refuse to have you playing the pity party, I'm not going to let you do it."

"I'm sorry, I'm trying, you know that right, I'm trying."

He leaned his head against hers, and kissed her temple. "I know that you're trying and I appreciate it, but I want you to know that this is not your fault, and it never will be. It's nobody's fault that we fell for each other. That's just the truth."

"I know, and I'm learning that, I'll get over it, I promise," she told him, and he had no choice but to believe her words. He smiled at her, though she was facing such a way that she couldn't see. "I love you, Chris."

"That's like the best thing I could've heard today," he told her. "That makes today totally worth it. So what do we have here?"

"I thought you might need a little pick-me-up from today so I got pizza, beer, and some of your favorite movies," she told him. Then she added timidly, "At least I think that they're your favorites, I never really asked, but whenever we go to get a movie, you kind of looked at them with a smile, so I hope that they are."

He grabbed them and looked through them, "You're right, these are some of my favorites…so you've been watching me then?"

Stephanie shrugged, "I just…I observed, I don't want to seem like a stalker or something, I was just watching you and it wasn't a big deal…"

"I love that you want to know more about me," he said, kissing her again. "You know, Jessica never did that, I think she took that for granted that just because we were together we'd like everything the same. I appreciate that you did this."

It made Stephanie feel a little bit better to know that things weren't that great when he was with Jessica, it made her feel like she was helping him along and not like, the slut who slept with him, though she still thought that too. Chris took her into his arms, and she knew that she liked this, and she liked that he wanted to be with her so much. She had never had that, and she needed it, and she needed Chris.

She just needed to get over the guilt.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yeah, thanks, Scott, I really appreciate it."

Stephanie walked into the room with an apple. She took a bite as she watched Chris smile and hang up the phone. She chewed slowly, asking, "What was that about?"

"That was my lawyer, Scott, and he told me that the judge ruled in my favor, apparently Jessica's little outburst was enough for the judge to say that I didn't need to pay her alimony, especially because I was giving her the house and her car, both of which I pretty much paid for."

"Oh," Stephanie said, trying to sound enthusiastic about it, but she just hated to be reminded of the situation. "That's good."

"That's not just good, that's great," he told her. "Plus, well…the final papers have been drawn up. So I'm going to be flying down to Florida tomorrow to sign them, and then…it's over."

"It…over?"

"Yeah, as soon as I sign them, I'm a free man, and we can discuss how to come out as a couple when the time is right," Chris told her. He was excited for the moment when he could walk into the arena with Stephanie as his girlfriend. He wanted to put the whole ugly matter behind him, and the sooner that he could do that the better. He wanted Stephanie to be comfortable in this relationship, and this was the biggest step yet.

"Awesome," she said in a lackluster voice. Before he could say another word though, Stephanie turned and walked out f the room, hanging a right and walking away. Chris sat there, completely confused by her behavior. He thought she would be ecstatic about the news because it would mean that he wasn't attached anymore and they can be together.

He waited a few moments before getting up and following her. He didn't see her in the kitchen, so he figured she must have gone upstairs. He walked up the steps, taking them two at a time to get to her sooner. He went down the hallway when he heard noises coming from her bedroom. He walked tentatively over to the door, rapping on it softly.

"Steph, hey Steph?" he asked. For a few moments there was nothing, so he knocked again, "Steph, can I come in?"

Still, there was no answer, so Chris decided to chance it and open the door himself. It creaked a little at the hinges and he only opened it enough so that he could peek his head in. He saw her sitting on one side of the bed, hunched over, her face in her hands. She didn't appear to be crying, but she definitely didn't look happy. He opened the door further, and he knew that she could hear him coming in, but she made no motions to let him know that she had him.

"Hey, you know, I guess I just didn't gauge that situation down there well because I really thought that you would be okay with all of this," Chris said as he sat down next to her. "Happy, even."

"Chris, I don't think this is going to work."

"Excuse me?" he asked, sticking a finger in ear and clearing it to make sure that he heard her correctly.

"I just don't think we're going to work out."

"Stephanie, don't start this again, please. I'm a day away from being divorce so that we can be together," Chris said. "I'm tired of you being upset about this, please, Steph, give this a chance, a real chance."

"You're not in my position, Chris," she said, turning to face him, and he could see her eyes filled with unshed tears. They weren't falling though, and he had to give her props for her bravery. "You don't know what it's like to be me."

"What's it like then?" he asked, wanting to understand her. If he had to sit here all night to hear it all the way through, he was willing to do so. He wanted to understand Stephanie because he loved her, and he wanted to know her better than anything else.

She didn't say anything, and the time seemed to stretch on and on, and they were just sitting there, side-by-side, not saying anything, not doing anything. They were just two people, and they were sitting. He looked at her bowed head, the way she kept taking deep breaths, like she wanted to start talking, but the words were swimming in her head so quickly that she couldn't pick and grab the right ones.

"You never," she finally started, then paused again, clearing her throat, "You never expect the things in life that you get…I didn't expect to fall in love with a guy who was married, I didn't want to get involved with you at all, Chris."

"I know you didn't," Chris said, taking the blame for her as much as he could.

"But then I let myself do just that. And you always hear things about so-and-so cheating on so-and-so, and I've always been disgusted, like, that guy couldn't keep it in his pants, or that woman, what a slut. Then I became that slut," she said, and Chris opened his mouth to speak, but Stephanie, as if knowing that he was going to come to her defense, cut her off, "No, Chris, please, let me just finish."

"Okay," he said, biting his tongue. He wanted to reassure her that this wasn't the case at all, but she needed to speak.

"When you fall in love, it's supposed to be the best thing ever, it's supposed to be fireworks, and waves crashing, it's supposed to be the top of the mountain, and everything you've ever dreamed and better, that's how it's supposed to be, and I know that it's not a lot of the time, not in the everyday things, but at first, it is, at first," she said. "It's not supposed to be sleeping with a married man, falling in love with him and causing a divorce."

"It would've happened anyways."

"You don't know that," she said, shaking her head. "You don't know that at all."

"But what about the idea of the one perfect person?" Chris asked her. "Do you believe in that? Do you believe that there's one perfect person for everyone out there?"

"I'm not so sure."

"You believe that love is supposed to be this magnificent thing, but you don't believe that there's only one person for everyone?"

"Well, no, because what if that one person dies after you've been with them for a very long time? Then you find someone else? That means you had two people," she told him and he laughed a little.

"Don't be rational, Steph," he said, placing his hand on his knee. "What I'm trying to say is that I feel for you something more than I did for Jessica, that's all I know. I know that I love you more than I ever loved her. The only problem with this situation is that I happened to meet her first. That's all, that's it."

"But you married her, that means she had to be _something_ to you," she said. "That means that she was absolutely something to you. You don't just marry Joe Shmoe off the streets."

"No, you don't, but I thought she was it for me and--"

"And that's the thing," she interjected. "That's the thing. You thought that she was the one for you, and here I come, being all slutty and whatever, and you _married_ her."

"I don't know what to say to that," Chris said, looking down now too. It was like they couldn't even look at each other. They couldn't even speak to each other in that moment, but they had to trudge forward and figure this entire thing out.

"Neither do I, I don't…I don't know if I'll ever get over this guilt," she said.

"So that means that you don't want to see me anymore?"

"I suppose," she said, her voice fading with each letter.

"Well…even if we aren't together, I will divorce her either way," Chris said. "And not for you, but for me. I deserve to be happy, Steph, and I'm just not happy with her, regardless if you're here or not. We were never suited, her little quirks always got on my nerves."

"Oh," Stephanie said. "I really think this is for the best. I just, we're living this lie and nobody knows about us and nobody can know and…"

"Come with me," Chris said.

"What?" Her eyes widened at him. "Where?"

"To Florida, come with me," Chris said. "I'll sign the papers, it'll all be over, and I'll tell Jessica what happened. That way, she'll know, you won't feel guilty, and we can move on with _our_ lives."

"I can't, people will know," she told him.

"Fuck them," Chris said with a shrug. "I don't care anymore, I don't really care. Tomorrow I'm getting divorced, tomorrow I'm a free man. If people look down on us, I don't really give a damn. Let them think whatever the hell that they want, let them think I'm an adulterer."

"I can't do that!" she exclaimed. "Do you know what everyone will think of me?"

"Why is it so important to you what everyone thinks of you?" he asked. "Why can't you just let yourself be happy instead of making other people happy? I love you, Stephanie, and if people have to know every detail of why I love you and how I fell in love with you, so be it, I'm willing to do that because I love you, who cares what they think!"

"You really…you really don't care how people will look at you?"

"Hell no," he told her. "I know who I am, and I know my life and my decisions and if they want to think me one way or another, I say to hell with what they think."

"But…people will look down at you."

"Oh, like the wrestling community is the den of faithfulness," Chris scoffed. "Steph, I know you haven't been around this part of it, but let me tell you, cheating and whatever, it goes on every night, I bet you that ninety percent of the guys here have cheated on their significant other while on the road. It's a hard business…the ten percent that haven't are either really super, great guys, or their wives or significant others are in the business too, I'm telling you, it's not that big a deal."

"But my family…"

"Your dad?"

"You're right, he's cheated on my mom too," Stephanie said. "I don't know though, Chris, I mean…I just, I don't know if I'm ready to have everyone's opinions of me change, I don't know how you prepare for that."

"Are you happy with me?" he asked, and it was a question he had been wondering. "If you aren't, I'll go right now and you will only have to see me in work-related settings, but if you are…are you?"

She didn't need much time to think, "Yeah, you make me happy, I'm happy when I'm with you."

"Then that's it, that's all that matters. When it comes down to it, I wasn't happy with Jessica, plain and simple, I wasn't happy with her."

"And you don't care what other people will think?"

"No, I won't."

She scratched her neck a little, something he noticed she did when she was nervous. He watched her for a moment, just wondering what was going through her mind. He had had it, though, with the lying and the hiding. He loved Stephanie and whatever was thrown at them, so what, they could handle it. He could handle it if he was with her. He knew that some people would think the worst of them, or the worst of him, thinking that he was only with her for the status, but it went beyond that.

He wanted Stephanie to be comfortable with him, to be in a relationship with him that was built on something other than their affair. They had started off in bad fashion, but he was giving up his life for her, and the least that she could do was trust him. He knew in her own way that she did, but she had lived by society's standards for so long.

"My parents will be disappointed, they wanted better for me, to be with someone and not have it begin with a sordid affair."

"It happens all the time, Stephanie, if they love you, they'll understand, and they seem to love you a lot."

"My brother has been with the same woman since high school, he's never wavered on that decision."

"That's good for him, but that's not how everyone does it, you know. Falling in love is a complicated thing, you can't just…let it be cut and dry, you have to just embrace it when it comes along."

"Embrace it, huh?"

"Yeah," he said hopefully, sensing that she was waging a war inside of her. He just hoped the side that he was on won this one, and maybe every single one after that too. "So…decision? No decision? More time?"

"I think I'd like to come with you to Florida."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yeah, I haven't updated this in forever, but I will someday finish it. If anyone still reads this, hope you enjoy and leave a review if you want. :)

* * *

One signature and it was over.

Well, not one signature, more like a series of signatures and _then_ it was over. Still, it was symbolic that first signature. When he put pen down to paper and signed his name with a flourish, it was like a little piece of the weight on his shoulders chipped away. He never knew it could be this easy. He was signing away years of his life, time spent with Jessica, signing away a marriage, which should've been binding and he should've felt more emotion, but he wasn't.

That was all Stephanie. When she'd come into his life, it was like everything else dimmed and all he was left with was her. He wouldn't complain if she was all he was really left with. Somehow, when he was around her, the wrestling didn't seem to matter as much and that had been at the forefront of his life for so long. He didn't usually get into these diatribes about love and being with someone and soulmates and whatever, but Stephanie always brought that out in him, without fail.

He'd had fun with Jessica and he'd loved her, but their love wasn't strong enough. That didn't necessarily make it a bad love or unworthy love, it just wasn't the right love. Was it friendship love? No, it was more, he'd been in love with Jessica to be sure, but it wasn't strong, the roots were too thin and the entire tree had toppled over. He was sorry for hurting her, but he wasn't sorry for Stephanie coming into his life.

He signed his name again and again and then the papers were passed over to Jessica. She hesitated a moment, looking at Chris with pleading in her eyes, a last ditch effort to stop this and reconcile. He knew she didn't really want this to happen, but he couldn't stay with her, not now. If he did stay and had to see Stephanie, but not be with her, he wouldn't be able to think. She would consume his thoughts and if she moved on, if he ever saw her with another man, it would drive him insane. He wouldn't be able to handle that and he'd end up quitting wrestling or going back to WCW or just climbing under a rock and never coming out.

Being with Jessica again just wasn't an option. He blinked and his eyes said it all. She continued to sign the papers, her pen traveling at a much slower pace, like she was looping every letter just a little bit slower just in case he changed his mind before she signed that last letter. He stayed still though, barely moving an inch, his eyes doing all the moving for him. He watched every page turn, every flourish of her pen as it hooked her J, the dots of her eyes, the way her hair fell out of its smart ponytail and she brushed it away, annoyed at it. His eyes watched it all and finally, she reached forward and pulled all the papers down, handing them to her lawyer, who looked them over.

The lawyer than passed the papers to the judge and they were told they would be filed immediately and copies sent to both their lawyers for their own personal records. Then officially, their marriage was dissolved. Chris and Jessica both stood up, their lawyers shaking hands, congratulating each other on a job well done and a fee well paid. Jessica brushed down the edges of her blazer though they weren't sticking up and then she turned to her lawyer, thanking him before leaving Chris thanked his lawyer quickly and then ran out the door.

Stephanie had been waiting down in the lobby and she'd been sitting for what felt like ages. She knew it wasn't that long, but her brain was conjuring up images, unwanted images. She pictured Chris telling Jessica and the woman in question storming down here to pick a fight or yell at her in front of everyone. Worse still, she pictured Chris having a change of mind and taking her back and coming down here, arm wrapped around Jessica, coming to tell her that they were working things out and sorry about dragging her down here and putting her through everything, but Jessica was the woman he wanted and Stephanie would just have to go back to Connecticut a humiliated woman.

She saw Jessica first. She was walking out of here quickly and then she saw Chris jogging after her. Jessica had just exited the lobby as Chris reached her. He put his hand on her shoulder and she stopped, abruptly turning around and slapping Chris in the face. "Get away from me."

"I just need to talk to you."

"We have nothing to discuss any more. You've gotten what you wanted. I signed your damn papers and we're no longer married. That means I am no longer obligated to listen to whatever you have to spew at me."

"Look, I owe you an explanation," he told her.

"What? What could you possibly owe me an explanation for?"

"For why I left you," he answered. This piqued her interest and she looked at him for a long moment before she folded her arms in front of her.

"Okay, this should be good. Why did you all of a sudden decide to leave me, huh? What brilliant story have you come up with? I'm really anxious to hear it. What suddenly made you change your mind about me?"

"If you want to argue and be mad at me, that's fine, I'm not going to sink to that level."

"Oh, so now I'm being childish?"

"Jessica."

"Excuse me, Chris, I'm sorry if my disposition towards you isn't as friendly as you'd hoped. I'm angry because I loved you and I wanted to be with you and then you up and decide out of the blue that you don't want me any longer. I spent so much time on you."

"I know you did and I'm sorry," he said remorsefully. Maybe bringing up Stephanie at the moment would be a very bad idea. Maybe she was right and they should just leave well enough alone. But still, he wanted to start off his public relationship with Stephanie on the right foot, not the horrible foot it had started off with before.

"No, you're not."

"I am," he said emphatically. "Look, you don't have to believe that my intentions are good, Jess, I'm not asking you to. I just want to get it off my chest so you know."

"Fine, like I said, I'm listening."

Chris took a deep breath, knowing this had the potential to end very badly. "I fell for someone else."

"You _what_?" Jessica said.

"I divorced you because I wanted there to be someone else in my life. I just...I know that I loved you, I did, but I just...I met someone else and she's amazing and I love her and I'm sorry, but I do. I just have to be with her and that meant divorcing you and I'm so sorry."

"You fell for someone else? That's your story? You _fell_ for someone else? I gave you all of me, Chris and you go out and decide, well hey, there are lots of women in this world, let's just see what I can get that's better than my wife?"

"That's not how it went. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Of course not," she broke in, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't. It just did. I'm sorry that it happened because I didn't want to hurt you."

"You've done a bang up job with it so far though, so why don't you just continue on doing what you're doing? You can just detail everything, how you fell for her, what you've done together, come on, lay it all out there for me," she said, gesturing with her hands. "You should just tell me every last indiscretion."

"I'm going to be with her now. I want to be with her."

Jessica started clapping her hands. "Oh, congratulations, be sure _not_ to invite me to the wedding."

Chris sighed, "I was hoping that we could act like adults, for just a few minutes. I care about you still, I know you don't want to believe that, but it's true, I care about you and I did love you and I'm sorry I fell out of love, but I'm not sorry for going after what I know I want. I'm not going to be sorry for that."

"Well, I'm not an adult, I'm a big, fat baby." Now she was just being irate to be irate and it was irritating him.

"Fine. I was just trying to be civil, but I guess that wasn't the right way to go about things. I didn't want to argue with you anymore. We're not married and I thought maybe we could just put things aside for a second so I could--"

"What, clear your conscience?" she said. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Okay."

"See you later, Chris, wait, no, I won't see you later. I never want to see you again. Ever. Don't call me, don't talk to me, if you see me bloodied and beaten on the side of the road, do not stop for me. I don't want to see you in my life ever again. Thank God we have no kids so I don't ever have to spend time with you. Goodbye."

She stormed off and Chris sighed, "Goodbye, Jessica."

"Chris."

Chris looked over his shoulder at Stephanie, who was standing timidly near the door. "Hey, come on over."

"Hi," she said. "How did it go?"

"How much of that did you just hear?"

"Almost all of it," she replied.

"That's about as well as it went up there," Chris said, jerking his thumb towards the building. "She's angry at me, never wants to see me again. Part of me doesn't blame her. I know I blindsided her with this divorce, but I wanted to come clean, as much as I could get out anyways."

"She really didn't let you talk much," Stephanie admitted.

"It's fine, she at least knows. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said as Chris took her in his arms.

"I'm free now."

She smiled as she pressed her face against his neck. "I know."

"It feels good, this feels good. We can be together now. We can be together and not hide and just be a couple with one another. Everyone will just think that I'm dating you now that I'm divorced and nobody will be the wiser and we can have that future we've been talking about, does that sound good to you?"

It did, it really did. She hugged him a little tighter. "That sounds wonderful actually."

Chris grinned, that's what he'd been waiting to hear. He'd been wanting to hear that assurance in her voice that she wanted this as much as him, that she would sacrifice as much as he would sacrifice. He loved her and he could be sure now that she loved him. "Then that's what we'll do. Do you want to go home?"

"Since when was it your home too?"

"Well, your home then."

"Nah, I liked the sound of it when you said home like it was yours too," she told him pulling away. "I do think we should go home." Now they could go home and be free and she wouldn't have to worry anymore. The thought that everything could be normal from here on out was a freeing one. They never needed to think about the consequences of an affair. They were just boyfriend and girlfriend now, no strings attached.

"Then home it is."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So this was a request and I'm fulfilling it. I know it's been forever since I updated, sorry for that. I also know it's been forever since I started this as it was one of my earliest stories. Anyways, it's finished now, which is an accomplishment from me. Thank you to those who read it and if you want to review, I'd greatly appreciate it, thanks, enjoy. :)

* * *

"Are you ready for this?"

He expected her to say no, to be nervous, shaking. This was going to be a big step for them. They were no longer going to be hiding their relationship to the world and although they couldn't just up and tell everyone exactly _when_ they had become an item, they were an item and the public eye didn't seem so glaring. He was a divorced man, free and clear. His ring had been pawned off for a hefty sum. He didn't feel right keeping it and he didn't know what else to do with it. Maybe it would bring better luck to someone else, someone who actually got things right the first time.

But he was coming to learn that there was nothing wrong with taking a mulligan, that the second time could be as good, or even better, than the first time. Sometimes it just took more than one try to find the person whom you were meant to be with for the rest of your life. If you were lucky enough to find that person, no matter what the circumstances, you had to find a way to hold onto them. Things standing in the way were just obstacles, but even the toughest obstacle could be scaled.

"Yes," she told him, her voice quiet, but strong.

He looked over at her and her jaw was set slightly, but then she glanced over at him, catching her eyes with his and she was ready. She was just as tired of the hiding as he was, he could tell. He nodded slightly. "Good, because we can't stand outside here all day. Not that I don't like standing with you. I think I could probably stand with you anywhere forever."

She blushed and looked down. "I hate when you do that."

"When I do what?"

"When you compliment me like that when I don't even deserve it," she told him, scuffing her feet a little against the ground to give her something to do. "You just always do that and it embarrasses me."

"Well get used to it because I don't think the compliments are going to stop," he said, sneaking a kiss against her cheek. She quickly looked around, like they were going to get caught and someone would hold a big neon sign over them, alerting everyone to the fact they were together. "Nobody's watching us, Steph, don't worry," he whispered, his lips brushing against her cheek. It was almost like he could feel the warmth of her blush against them. "You sure you're okay with going in together?"

"I'm sure," she said bravely. "We're not doing anything wrong."

Maybe she was trying to convince herself of the fact. She was fine with being with Chris now. He was a divorced man and that meant he was available. It was just everyone else's perception of her. Maybe it was the way she was raised, in that stupid upper-crust Connecticut society or the harsh realities of the seedy wrestling business, but perception and the way she carried herself was important to her. Her behavior in this situation had been less than becoming, but now she had Chris and she asked herself if it was worth it and Chris was such a good man and he was. She just didn't want the whispers, but there would _always_ be whispers in this business and she had to deal with that.

"No, we're not. But just so we're clear, because I don't want you to be looked down upon," he started and she smiled. He had been so kind when she'd wanted to protect their images. He'd told he would do whatever it took to ensure that. "We started dating when I became separated from my wife, but since I was going through a divorce, we kept it very casual, but now that my divorce is over, we're just together for real."

She nodded. "That sounds good to me."

"Even though I don't feel the need to," he teased.

"Chris, come on…"

"Okay, okay, so come on," he told her, grabbing her hand and linking their fingers together. "It's time to pay the piper."

She laughed at that as they walked inside. His hand in hers was very reassuring and she thought it cliché to say she felt like she could conquer the world now, but she certainly did feel like she could walk confidently through this backstage area, head held high, and without caring what others thought of her. Some people looked, for sure, the gossiping beginning, a new couple on the horizon. She could hear some of the whispers too, divorce, together, but she ignored them and stood a little bit closer to Chris. He was just gripping her hand tightly and smiling at people.

"Hey man, what's up?" Edge was the first one to come up to them, the one who was probably the most curious so he had to work up his courage to come talk to them.

"Nothing, you know how it goes, same thing every week, just the location that's different, what do you have on tap tonight?"

"Just a tag match with Christian," Edge said with a shrug. "Damn Hardys, always trying to ruin our fun and be…righteous or whatever it is."

Chris laughed. "I know what you mean, morals and what not."

Edge nodded. "So I'd be like an asshole if I didn't say hey to you, Stephanie, so hey, do you have anything going on tonight?"

"Just my usual thing with Hunter and being a bitch," she laughed. This felt natural; this was what she did all the time, laughing and joking and she was just with Chris now.

"So when did you two happen?" he asked bluntly and that was probably the best way to go about things. Just to get them out in the open for everyone to hear. That way they could just go about their business for the rest of the evening and hopefully for the rest of their lives.

"When I separated from Jessica," Chris said smoothly. "Stephanie really helped me out. I didn't really have a place to stay and she took me in and I guess the close living quarters kind of leant itself to being together and we decided to be together when the divorce was finalized and with the divorce finalized…well…"

"That's cool," Edge said and he was so nonchalant about it. "I think Paul will have a coronary, but I think everyone kind of wants to see that so you know, if you could sell tickets for when that happens, I think you'd clean up."

Stephanie giggled. "I don't care what he thinks, that guy is a douchebag and he deserves to be alone. Good on Joanie for dumping his ass."

"I agree, even she deserves better," Edge said. "Well, I better find Christian so we can go over the match later, see you two later and I promise I won't make the story too lurid when I tell everyone that you're dating."

"That's all I ask, man, that's all I ask," Chris winked at him as the other blond man walked away, chuckling to himself. Chris looked at Stephanie and she was beaming. "Now was that as hard as you thought it'd be?"

"No, it wasn't, it wasn't hard at all," she told him, hugging him spontaneously right there in the middle of the hallway. Not one to ever turn down contact with her, he hugged her back, his arms lacing around her. This felt so good. It felt good not to hide and not to pretend like he didn't love this woman. It wasn't the way they got here that mattered, but the end result. If he could have this and knew he was going to have this, he would've lived his life the exact same way, heartache and all…

He ran into her one day, a rather mundane day, at least for Chris. They were in Vegas doing a show, but it wasn't until the next day so the company had an off day and everyone was excited because at least in Vegas there were tons of things to do. Stephanie was sitting by the pool; that was how she decided to use her off day. Chris had coaxed her not to take any work with her so she'd bought a couple magazines to read and was sitting by the pool. He'd sat with her for a while, but had become tired of it. He wasn't someone who liked to sit around.

"Chris, stop it," she told him, glancing over at him as he drank some more of the iced tea she'd ordered from the cabana. "You're like a little boy. Go swimming or something."

"Will you go with me?"

"No," she told him. "I'm not getting in the water so you can make some beached whale jokes."

"What? I would never!" he said, clutching at his chest in indignancy. "That's something Edge or Christian might say, but me, me of all people, well, I would never stoop so low as to call you such hideous names."

"Go away," she told him, pushing her sunglasses up. "Go gamble your money away or something. You are ruining my do nothing day."

"Fine, fine, fine, if you insist that I leave," he said, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "I'll probably be in the casino. I'll meet you around 4 then?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll just be here," she told him, smiling.

He'd walked into the casino and by happenstance, he'd sat down next to her. Maybe they did have something in common after all. It took him a while to notice though, he was so engrossed in the video poker game he'd been playing and she was just as engrossed. He'd dropped a quarter though and when he bent to pick it up, he looked to his right and she was right there. He hadn't seen her in at least two years, not since the divorce and she looked different. Her hair was much shorter, cropped against her hand and she was tanner. She looked good.

He cleared his throat then and she looked over at him and then did a double take. "Chris?"

"Wow, it's been a while," he said, stumped for words. What did you say when you ran into your ex-wife. "Are you on vacation?" Apparently _that_ was what you said.

"Yeah, yeah," she said. "I'm here with…um, with my fiancé actually. We're taking a vacation before we get married."

"Wow, married, wow," Chris said. "That's great though, really, I'm really happy for you. I'm sure he's a great guy."

"Yeah and I never would have found him if we hadn't been divorced, not that I'm absolving you," she said with a short laugh. "I'm just saying that I guess it is possible to fall in love with someone else. You here for a show?"

"You know how it goes, constantly traveling, we have a show tomorrow so everyone is just kind of taking the day off and doing their own thing. Of all the casinos in the world, huh?"

She nodded. "This is nice and awkward. Are you happy?"

"I'm happy," he told her. "I'm really glad you're happy though."

"I am happy…are you with anyone?" she wondered. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? Are you still with…that woman you fell for during the divorce? I mean, if it's not too personal to say or anything, I don't want to press…"

"Yeah, we're still together," Chris nodded. He held up his left hand. "We're married actually. We got married about a year and a half ago. We're expecting our first child in a few months. So that's really exciting."

"Wow, so it seems we're both doing really well," she said. "You know, Chris, I know I was very irrational that last day, but I loved you too and I only ever wanted happiness for you and I'm glad you have it, really."

"Thanks," he told her. "I better go though."

"Of course," she said, then awkwardly opened her arms for a hug. He hugged her and was glad they could have this closure of sorts. "Have a nice life and congratulations on the baby."

"And congratulations on your wedding," he returned.

They smiled and he walked back to the pool. Stephanie was reading another magazine and he walked over and pulled a deck lounger next to her. She looked over at him and rolled her eyes. He had barely been gone for half an hour. He just laid there and watched her, reaching out every now and then to rub her stomach. Finally, after the silence for about ten minutes, she put the magazine on the ground next to her and turned to him.

"What's up? I thought you were going off by yourself?"

"I just ran into Jessica."

"Your ex-wife?" Stephanie gulped.

"Yeah, she's doing great actually, she's getting married."

"Wow…"

"Yeah, I just, I don't know, it felt like closure, like, I know now that she's doing okay, better than okay, that she's happy and that part of my life is officially over. I'm glad, it feels good. I don't have to worry about her."

"Were you worrying?"

"A little," he admitted. "I wanted her to be happy."

"I worried too, a little, in the back of my mind," she nodded. "I'm glad she's happy."

"I'm glad we're happy," he said, leaning over to kiss her. "You are happy, right? I mean, no guilt rising up or anything. No need to hide our relationship from everyone and pretend and hide behind closed doors."

"No, none of that," she told him with a laugh and a shove to the shoulder.

"Good, because I don't think I could handle that."

"Me neither, I think we're good."

"I know we are."

THE END


End file.
